Four Days Since
by themadprofessor
Summary: With Republic City struggling to recover from the death of Avatar Aang, Lin attempts to put aside her personal demons to help a friend.
1. Four Days Since

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Four days had passed, and Republic City was in an ethereal dream, its citizens were going through the motions of living, in a daze, for even after each day passed, the vitality and energy of the city that _he_ once cherished was now a banished interloper, most people seemingly willing for it to never return. The streets where children usually played only to be scattered by an irate driver now lay empty and barren, and those whose footsteps echoed upon it were glared at with hostility and disapproval, their presence seen as an insult to _his_ memory. Occasionally, the oppressive silence would be broken by the heart wrenching cries of the mourning, their grief spewing out, their hearts and minds overwhelmed by a feeling of helplessness and loss, their guttural sobs the only way their agony could be expressed.

They lost him, the man who had brought them together; the one who had treated them as his own, his passion and empathy had resonated deep within their psyche. He was their defender and hero; he was the one who truly represented their will, desire and aspirations as a people. He was their guide; their burning flame who gave them safe passage in the cold darkness life had the potential to represent.

And now, that man had passed from the mortal word.

Avatar Aang was dead.

And it seemed as though he had taken the life of Republic City with him.

* * *

_And yet life belonged to the living_

These words resonated within Lin's head as she trudged her way slowly inside the police station to report for duty. Indeed while ordinary citizens continued to hold their lives in static, it was those who were especially the closest to the deceased Avatar whose absence had left a festering wound in their lives who were trying to return a sense of normalcy to their lives, partly because their duties and responsibilities to the city compelled them to do so, but mostly because of the knowledge that Aang would have been filled with sorrow to see how people were reacting to his death. He was the one who, knowing that his impending death was increasingly becoming near, had said that while he understood that while they would weep at his passing as a message of their love, he had literally begged his family and friends to be try and be happy, even without him.

"_This city will need all of you to be there even more than ever" he had smiled, his body weak, but eyes still twinkling, observing those assembled at his bedside "I need you to promise me, to fulfill my one last request, for the sake of Republic City, as well as for yourselves."_

And so they tried to fulfill that promise; Sokka volunteering and being elected to the head of the Council of Republic City, his days spent cooped up with old codgers arguing about taxes and architecture, wistfully yearning for the outdoors. Toph attacked her work as Police Chief with even more vigour, pushing her officers even harder than usual; something they didn't think was possible. For her, discussing strategies with her deputies and lieutenants and patrolling the streets herself meant long hours and exhaustive work, meaning less time at night for her mind to wander to her lost friend, someone who an almost constant at her side for so many years. And yet no matter how hard she tried, his face would break through her barriers, one who had offered her compassion and strength in response to her rudeness and stubborn nature, and then the choked sobs and tears would come.

As for Lin, notions such as days became irrelevant to her, each shift became a double shift, then a triple shift, until it became that she would end up sleeping for an hour for the most before resuming patrolling the city with her team, needing to ensure that the grief of the city would not spiral into violence, still a very real possibility. Slowly walking into the Chief's office, where she and the other captains stood waiting for their orders from the Chief, her mind could not help but wander to the man she was doing it all for, a man who she considered an uncle, and even as a father, a man who returned her love with his own, wondering if this is what he wanted, and if he would have been proud of the efforts being made –

"Is there something the matter, Captain Beifong?" a curt voice snapped bringing her from her thoughts. Her mother did not look pleased with her momentary distraction, glaring at her daughter through narrowed eyes. Smothered laughter rippling through the assembled captains reached her ears; it was old news that many in the police force were angered by her rapid ascension through the ranks. At first, the nasty rumors that it was through her mother's influence that she became a captain after only four months of becoming an officer had stung her pride; nowadays she had hardened her heart against her agitators and their lies, knowing that if her mother, the consummate professional, would have barred her from entering if she had proven herself incompetent.

"Not at all, Chief" she replied, making sure to keep all emotion out of her voice, her eyes staring intently at the wall, keenly avoiding any eye contact at all with her mother, not wanting to risk any sort of confrontation. Toph was difficult to deal with in the best of circumstances, and now that Aang was dead, she was in no mood for insubordination, not that anyone was stupid or clueless enough to try.

"Good, keep it that way" Toph turned abruptly and returned to her desk, grabbing her chair and seating herself before barking instructions to her captains.

"Squads One, Two and Three will be patrolling the Fourth District and Downtown Republic City, dismissed." she said, not raising her head as the three captains slowly shuffled out of her office, pausing until they left.

"Squad Four will cover City Hall, Squad Five take Republic City Park, and Squad Seven tackle the Pro-bending Arena." Lin's head snapped up quickly, her Squad Six had just been skipped, surely it didn't mean that they were not patrolling tonight?

"Squad Eight and Nine will move into the Dragon Flats Borough" the two captains stiffened; they would be heading into one of the most dangerous parts of Republic City.

"And Squad Ten..." pausing slightly, as the faintest of smirks crossed her face, not going unnoticed by said captain, causing them to gulp in trepidation " Will be marching through the sewers tonight." The captain could only shake his head and mutter to himself, while the other captains barely contained their mirth; nobody wanted the sewers, the stench clung to them for days they came back, causing them no end of humiliation.

"That will be all, you are dismissed." Toph ordered, leaving Lin speechless in the middle of the office. Her mother had just completely ignored her, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. The other captains noticed this, causing the Squad Ten captain to mutter spitefully as he left,

"Would you look at that, Poor Lin isn't on duty tonight, she must be too tired, or maybe she's just too weak as usual." A few laughs rose among them, causing Lin to spin around and fixed her eyes on the man, murderous intent in them shining clearly, causing the captain to gulp and walk away quickly, followed closely behind by the others; she had struck him in a _very_ sensitive area in the last training session, and he wasn't that courageous enough to provoke her into attacking.

As the door closed, leaving the two Beifongs alone in the room, Lin turned her attention to her mother, her ire rising rapidly. _Just what the hell was her deal? Is she planning on giving me my orders, because I'm not leaving until then._ Resolution firmly fixed, she marched over and dumped her body into the battered chair opposite her mother, causing the elder Beifong to raise an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" she said coolly, knowing exactly where the conversation would be heading, Lin's next words confirming just that.

"There sure as hell is a problem" Lin growled, her eyes drilling holes into her mother's head.

"Really, now what could that be" Toph casually replied, knowing she was just making her daughter even more angry.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the little fact that YOU HAVE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN TO GIVE MY SQUAD ANY ORDERS AND YOU JUST HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT ALL THE OTHER CAPTAINS!" Lin's voice had continually risen until she was shouting into her mother's face, her face red with the force of her screams.

Toph, meanwhile, was hardly impressed with her daughter's diatribe. Leaning back into her chair and dropping her feet completely across her desk, directly into Lin's face, sighing in contentment.

"Since when have you cared what other people thought about you?" She started wiggling her toes in full view of Lin, knowing that it would piss her off even more.

"I don't care what other people think, I do care what my own mother thinks!" Lin answered, slamming her fist onto the desk. "I've been running patrols for the past four days and now all of a sudden you think I'm not good enough, I'm not going to just sit here-"

"Oh would you shut up, you're giving me a bigger headache than the one I already have" Toph cut her off, growing tired of her daughter's ranting. Noticing her harsh words had gained its desired effect, she continued.

"Look kid, you're right, I did exclude you from patrols tonight" Sensing that another shouting fit was coming she continued hurriedly, "Keep quiet and listen, would you? I'm not sending you on patrol tonight because tomorrow you'll be on a special mission, and I need you to be well rested."

"I don't need to rest, I'm ready to move out at any time" Lin answered defiantly, insulted.

"Well that's good to hear, because since your mission will be in the morning, you'll have no excuse for taking a night's sleep, is there?" Toph grinned, knowing she had all but trapped her daughter.

"Oh and in case, you're planning on taking your squad out anyway; I've already assigned them to Captain Hiroh for the night" Feeling her daughter's anger rising once again, she concluded relentlessly "And furthermore, in the event that you plan on going by yourself, without a squad, as your Chief, I'm _ordering_ you to go home and rest. Got it?"

Toph waited silently as the battle she knew was raging within her daughter's mind played itself out; the need to prove herself as the very best and the desire to fulfill her promise to Aang against direct orders of her superior. However, as expected, Lin's next words came as no surprise to her.

"Very well _Chief_, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving for the night then." Lin's words dripped with venom, as she stiffly saluted Toph, knowing that her mother would pick up the action through her earthbending; knowing too how she didn't like Lin being so impersonal when they were alone.

"Goodnight Lin" Her mother replied unusually quietly, knowing that her daughter's anger towards her had crossed the line from their professional lives into their personal ones. If it was one thing Toph was susceptible to, not that she would ever admit it, was her daughter hating her, not as Chief, but as a mother. And yet, she knew that her daughter, as stubborn and prideful and she was, was at the point of exhaustion and would end up working herself to the point of sickness if she let her continue. Besides she had overheard one of the captains laughing at how bedraggled Lin's appearance was, and while she herself was never one to care much about looks, she wouldn't let others make fun of her daughter. It had given her great joy, when that same captain _somehow_ tripped on a piece jutting earth that suddenly had appeared near his feet and had broken his nose.

Not responding, Lin marched out of the room, ignoring the looks and smirks of her co-workers and into the darkness of the night. Reaching their empty apartment, she flung herself onto the bed she hadn't seen in almost a week, neglecting to even change out of her uniform, tears slowing welling up and overflowing, too tired to raise her hands to wipe them away; waiting for the cold clutches of sleep to take her, and for the nightmares to begin.

* * *

**And there it is, the first of probably two chapters of my first story ever! Thank you for reading, please leave an honest review. Also, check out probably the best Chief Lin Beifong story on this site, "A New Kind of Life" by MarblesG, you won't be disappointed.**


	2. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK**

* * *

Her feet pounded into the ground as she kept on running desperately. Her desperate attempts to communicate with the earth had proved futile, and she felt naked and defenceless. All around her the shadows twisted and contorted; jeering laughter mocking and ridiculing filled her ears as she clenched her head, begging them to stop. And she continued onward into the swirling darkness, the voices gleefully nipping at her heels, refusing to leave, a pack of ravenous dogs closing in on their prey; knowing exactly where her weaknesses could be laid bare.

"_Keep running, Linny, it is the only thing you are good at_." The voice of the first captain she had served under swirled around her, malicious delight oozing.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" She screamed, not daring to look back, for the first time in a long while she was afraid at what she might see; tears intermingled with sweat streamed down her face, as she stumbled on, fear and inexplicable urgency gripping her.

"_Aw would you look at that, Linny Lin is bawling her eyes out again, what a pathetic excuse for an officer_" Captain Hiroh's sneering condescending voice echoed inside her; rage swelling inside her to add to the tumultuous mix of emotions she was experiencing.

"Don't call me that or I swear I'll kill you" her burning throat sore from her crying and screaming croaked out, hating hearing the nickname she always despised being sung upon the lips of a man she could truly say she hated. Raucous laughter bellowed into the air the only response to her pleas.

And then her knees buckled under her, causing her to pitch forward headfirst into the dark, and yet instead of yielding to her body, it instead tried to wrap itself around her, trying to consume her in its entirety. The droning laughter grated shrilly inside her mind, getting louder and more demanding; she could feel its wicked intent emanating onto her. She could only remain limp; too tired to even try to escape; waiting for the inevitable.

Until the inevitable became the unexpected, and the darkness started to dissolve.

And she fell.

She desperately tried to cling on to something, anything, but there was nothing to grip but the emptiness which passed through her grasping fingers, as she hurtled down; the voices and laughter becoming fainter and more distant.

_Floating._

Hurtling into a murky abyss, she felt hollow and empty; space and time had become trivial and irrelevant and she felt as though she could remain falling forever, the void in her heart and mind a balm to her spiralling emotions. She wished she could stay this way, forever drifting into the unknown, simply not caring, or even having to care at all.

Until she hit rock bottom.

She slammed face first into the ground; the earth which had always been her friend now seemed like a cold lover intent on malicious revenge. The pain scorched throughout her body and it instinctively arched; doubling the anguish, feeling as though a firebender was pouring molten liquid onto her entire frame. Hard rocks jabbed into her prone figure and dust was beginning to enter her eyes and mouth, but her mind hazily related that most of the bones had been shattered; too much in pain to even moan, much less move about. Through all the torment her ravaged body had been inflicted, she told herself she could deal with it but for one thing.

She felt so _alone_.

For her entire life she was always surrounded by people who genuinely cared for her, and always made her feel welcome; Avatar Aang and his entire family's residence on Air Temple Island was always a second home to her; Sokka had always been one to listen to all the problems and give a word or two (or many) about them, more often than not leaving her all the more wiser. Even Fire Lord Zuko, as awkward as it was sometimes to be around him, offered her nothing but kindness.

And now here she was, teetering on the verge of unconsciousness, desperate to scream out from the constricting binds of helplessness but silenced by her mangled throat and there was no kind smiles, no encouragement, nothing.

She lay there, unmoving. She didn't know how long had passed since she had fallen into the abyss, nor did she care. The blood that had poured out of the gashes had since stopped its generous outflow, yet her eyes were dulled, a flicker here and there the only sign of life. Slowly, she had managed to turn herself on her side, inch by excruciating inch.

It was the wind that roused her from her trance; barely a whisper at first, yet picking up momentum as time went on. If anything, Lin was grateful; it seemed to blow the oppressive atmosphere surrounding her, allowing her to breathe in a few gulps of air into her burning lungs. Filled for so long with pain and agony, Lin suddenly felt anxious, a sense of anticipation gripping her as the wind continued to rage around her.

She first noticed it on the horizon, approaching her location. The darkness above her was steadily decreasing; instead, it obtained an increasingly red hue. Indeed, dark clouds of red began swiftly flying by her head, aided by the ferocious winds. The sense of anxiety continued to increase, only this time it was joined by a feeling of apprehension.

_Drip… Drip… Drip_

A large drop of liquid splashed onto Lin's face, causing her to rear up slightly in surprise. She could feel it running down her forehead, keeping itself out of her vision, hot and sticky on the surface of her skin, yet her shattered arms prevented her from actually touching it. It started falling from the ominous skies more frequently now; dropping behind her and on top of her body, yet no matter how much she tried to see with her limited scope of vision, it was for all intents and purposes invisible to her.

Until it started falling directly in front her.

Lin's eyes widened as the recognition of the liquid in front her slowly sank in, making her empty stomach dry heave uncontrollably. Uncontrollable shivers racked her weakened body and she could not take her straining eyes from what lay before her.

_Blood._

As soon as that one word crossed her mind, the skies seem to shake and contort; releasing its bloody content onto the surface below it and its solitary inhabitant. The wind lashed at her prone figure; swirling menacingly above and around her. Moments later and it seemed that Lin had been bathed in blood, coating every orifice she had, indeed it seemed to claim the entire surface of her skin; the coppery odour surrounding her sickening her.

Loud thunder cracked overhead as the sky parted even further. To Lin's disbelief, a lone figure emerged from above, descending rapidly onto the ground which was rapidly being turned into a sea of blood. The drying blood on her face made it difficult to keep her eyes open; yet she still strained them towards the figure.

"It seems you have gotten yourself into quite a sticky situation here, Lin."

The minute those words were uttered, she knew who it was, and yet her mind still could not comprehend its magnitude.

"U-Uncle Aa..ng?" she managed to croak out, shock reeling through her.

And indeed it was Aang, yet it was not the man she had known from her first memories. Instead of the kindness and serenity that had always been visible in his eyes, it now contained malicious amusement as he surveyed her wrecked body on the ground. Bending down and bring his face closer to hers, it held a malevolent smile, horrifying her and frightening her at the same time.

"What's the matter Lin, you don't seem to be too happy to see me." He cooed nastily, reaching over to brush a bloody matt of hair from her face, making the blood left in her veins run cold.

"You….. you're de…dead." She managed to say, watching as his face turned ugly, realizing, too late, that she had said the wrong thing.

"Aren't you the smart one" he shot back at her, cupping her face into his hands, enjoying the look of pain that crossed her face. Dimly, Lin felt the winds accelerating even further, while the skies continued emptying its contents, resulting in the sea of blood steadily rising higher.

"You are probably wondering what I'm doing here." Taking Lin's silence as a yes, he continued, "Well it really is quite simply, my dear." Her mind barely clung to what he was saying, yet his next words struck at her very core.

"You are nothing but a _failure._"

Those six words passed through his lips, and Lin stopped breathing.

Unconcerned, Aang grinned at he r widened eyes, continuing his diatribe, "Let's face it Lin, you were born as a result of your mother's whoring, resulting in your birth. So from the start you were born a failure."

"Not…. True." Lin wheezed out weakly.

"Still have oxygen to talk, well let me fix that for you." A gesture from Aang and Lin felt all the air remaining within her forced from her carcass.

He was killing her slowly.

Satisfied, he continued, "Now where was I? Oh right, you being the product of a whore. If that wasn't bad enough, you had to latch onto my son, the only other airbender left alive. And you were so pathetic you couldn't even seal the deal, could you? Or maybe Tenzin was just smarter than I thought, and realized that someone as wretched as you couldn't possible bear airbenders." Smiling, he noted the anguish with pleasure.

"Ever since my… funeral, you haven't even seen him have you? Because you're afraid of what he might say, what he might do. What a coward." He released her near lifeless body, Lin falling with a splat into the bloody waters surrounding them.

"You couldn't even save me could you? I'm the Avatar and yet you let me die. Republic City is dying, and you are to blame!" He roared, eyes bulging as they stared accusingly down to the dying earthbender.

Lin lay there, looking blankly at the man ranting before her, a man she once considered an uncle. The bloody rain beat furiously onto her skin, and the winds screamed angrily in chorus with the deceased Avatar's tirade. And as her vision went dark, the parting screams from Aang pierced her skull.

"YOU ARE A FAILURE!"

* * *

_"You are a failure!"_

Lin shot up from her bed, breathing frantically, her heartbeat echoing into her head. Her eyes scrambled furiously around her room, taking in her surroundings, familiar scenes not quite registering in her mind. Ragged coarse breathing filled the room as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Dream…. Just a dream" Was the first coherent words she uttered out loud.

Moving to remove the sheets that covered her body, she realized that they were soaked, from sweat and from rain. A metallic bang interrupted her reverie and she realized that the window had been left open, leaving her bed a victim to the torrential rains. Getting up slowly, and moving to close the window, annoyance at her mother for leaving the window open in the first place entered her mind. After living a nightmare in her dreams, such a trivial thought brought a ghost of a smile across her tired face.

As she reached out to grab the offending window, a gust of wind blew across her face, causing her to recoil, the horrors still fresh within her mind. After hesitating, she resolutely gripped the window and banged it shut, with more force than usually necessary.

Exhausted, both mentally and psychically, she detached her metalbending uniform which she had slept in, dropping it on the floor. Grabbing the old blanket from on top her desk, she dropped unceremoniously in the corner of her room, her back against the wall.

Unwillingly, all the accusations that he had hurled at her came rushing back at her. Hands trembling, she wondered if there was any truth to anything he had said. All her pent up emotions that she had stemmed from ever since his death came roaring to the fore, all her anger, her sadness, her guilt. And so she did something that she always despised, something she always sneered at, something she considered for the weak.

She wept.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly! I had first envisioned this as a one shot, now it seems that a minimum of four chapters will be needed to adequately cover all the things I have planned. And given my nature as a procrastinator, I'm rather proud that this second chapter had been churned out a mere four days after the first! Hurrah for me! As always, thanks for reading, leave a review, let me know what you think about my writing. **


	3. A Simple Qestion

I do not own ATLA or LoK

* * *

The impatient banging of someone rifling through a kitchen startled Lin awake; throughout the night, she had slept in fits, too scared of her nightmare to commit to try resting for a longer period. She lay there, exhausted, contemplating remaining there for the day. She snorted to herself, _who am I trying to fool, those bastards would never let me live it down_. Tiredly, she threw off the blanket off her and stood up stretching, her body protesting with sharp aches, reminding her that sleeping against a wall was not the best way to get a good night sleep. Hobbling slowly, she grabbed a towel and headed out her room; a long soak in the tub was looking more and more appealing every time her muscles twitched.

"Well you certainly look like crap," a voice called out. Lin jumped, whirling around frantically, her body howling at the sudden sharp movements. Toph's head was peeking out from one of the kitchen cupboards, her face alternating between amusement and confusion.

"Sheesh kid, you're awfully jumpy this morning." Lin relaxed her body and sighed; it was true, for some reason she felt nervous, not an emotion she was familiar with. She knew in her mind it was just a horrible nightmare, yet she could not shake the feeling of foreboding.

Toph jumped up, dangling an empty coffee pot. "I've been looking for this bastard for half an hour now," grinning sadistically at the pot, "Funny how I can find the one in the station with my eyes closed and yet this one takes forever to find."

"You're blind, Chief, technically you can find both with your eyes closed." Honestly, she wasn't prepared to deal with her mother right now; a headache was now beating a dull rhythm inside her skull. She was also somewhat surprised to see her mother in the apartment, for the past two weeks they had barely seen each other at home, meeting mostly at the station, Toph practically living at her desk, while she had spent most of the time patrolling.

The grin on Toph's face evaporated, she had hoped that a good night's rest would have improved Lin's mood, instead it seemed to have gotten worse. She didn't need to use her connection to the earth to know that Lin wasn't happy; her very tone practically announced that. The fact that Lin also referred to her as Chief was a dead giveaway; she could count on one hand the number of times Lin called her that at home, she knew that Toph desperately wanted to keep their professional and personal lives separate, allowing them to refrain from the usual protocol that dominated their work lives.

So that left one clear explanation: Lin was still pissed at her for excluding her from her patrols and ordering her home.

"Could you let me through, I'm going to take a bath." Lin said, straining to keep her frustration from channeling into her voice. She tried stepping to the side of her mother, only for Toph to move accordingly to block her path.

"Now hold up just a minute young lady, breakfast comes first, and it just so happens that I've made it for both of us." Toph replied, not giving an inch, refusing to step aside.

"Well, that's very kind and noble of you Chief, but I think I'll have a bath first" was Lin's response through gritted teeth. She was surprised though, normally she was the one who cooked their meals; she couldn't remember the last time Toph cooked; usually she would remain unseen only to coincidentally arrive as soon as Lin finished cooking. It was their own little game; Lin would get outraged at having to be the one to cook, while Toph would always fabricate an excuse as to why she was late.

Lin's thoughts distracting her provided an opportunity for Toph, and she lunged at it, grabbing Lin's hands and dragging her into the kitchen. Lin's reverie being abruptly shattered, she began struggling in earnest.

"Hey, let go of me." Lin yelled, trying to pull back futilely, her hands felt as though they were caught in a steel vice. The only thing that gave way was her legs, causing her to fall, now being dragged towards the kitchen table.

"In your dreams" Toph yelled back, a big grin reappearing on her face.

"Release me or –"

"Resistance is futile, my dear", Toph called.

"I'll call the police", Lin yelled, now desperate.

"I AM the police." Toph cackled evilly, as they neared the kitchen table.

"Chief!"

"I can't hear you!"

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, MOM!" Lin screamed, her whole face turning red to purple with rage.

_Heh, gotcha._

Toph finally stopped dragging Lin, letting her go. Before Lin could let loose her wrath on her mother, she felt the earth moving below her, before she could react; it picked her off the floor and threw her on the chair. Breathing heavily, she glared up at her mother.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked bitingly, she felt even grimier than before. Toph merely filled the coffee pot with water, setting it on the stove. Taking a plate, she scooped some food into it, sliding across to Lin, who looked down at it with a mixture of disgust and apprehension.

"Is this even edible?" Lin stared at the contents of the plate; a blackened mess stared back at her. "You know I can't eat ash, right?"

To her credit, Toph managed to look insulted, "After all my hard work, you're insulting my masterpiece?"

Lin shoved the plate away from her, "It doesn't take a lot of work to burn something to cinders, you know."

"You just don't appreciate my cooking", Toph replied, grabbing the plate and shoving a spoonful of "food" into her mouth. Lin watched dispassionately as her mother's face blanched, as she rushed to the sink spitting it out and rinsing her mouth furiously to get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

"Well I guess you've accomplished your goal, I've lost my appetite." Lin made to get up, only for Toph to spin around.

"Not yet." She croaked. Lin sighed and sat back down, not wanting to be dragged again; she already had a few new bruises forming courtesy of her mother's 'caring touch'.

Toph turned off the stove, making two cups of coffee. Carrying them to the table, she gave one to Lin, pulling out a chair and sitting. Lin took a sip, knowing she could at least trust her mother with getting the coffee right.

Silence reigned inside the small kitchen, mother and daughter immersed in their own thoughts. Toph slowly turned her coffee, allowing herself to enjoy this moment. It was times like these she prized, more so than any other. Sure, there were experiences in the past that meant a lot to her, old adventures and even older friends whom she would forever hold dear to her heart. Yet, these moments, spent with her daughter, even if it was fighting her out of a bad mood, or spent in silence, that made her wish time would stop, so that she could forever cherish what she had.

Lin eyed her mother carefully, suspicious of her behavior this morning. The fact that she was actually in the apartment so early in the day; that she had made breakfast, or at least tried to, not to mention her more than usual erratic behavior, simply did not add up. The sound of her mother clearing her throat snapped her out of her thoughts, focusing on the elder Bei Fong.

"How are you, Lin?" Toph asked quietly.

It was a simple question, yet also a loaded one. It had effectively cut through the petty sniping and quarreling that been building up for the past few weeks. Since Aang had first fell sick weeks ago to his death to his funeral to now, they had fell back on work, their relationship placed in static in order to better fulfill their duties. It was one of the regrets Toph had, not being able to spend more time with Lin. _Duty calls_, Toph thought, a rare wave of bitterness sweeping over her.

"I'll be fine, mom." Lin replied, watching the emotions play across her mother's face. The remnants of the nightmare came to mind, and she shivered involuntarily, which Toph silently noted, picking up her emotions through her earthbending.

"But you're aren't fine _now_, are you?" Toph pressed, trying to get her daughter to open up to her. _She turned out to be too much like me_, she mused, _too stubborn for your own good and too prideful to admit when you needed help_.

"No", Lin said lowly, so quietly that Toph had almost missed it, until she repeated it. "No, I'm not alright, mom." She focused intently on her cup, avoiding looking at her mother. She felt her throat clench and she swallowed, furiously trying to avoid choking up.

"I miss him."

It was a confession with which most of Republic City could agree with. And yet most of them could never understand the grief that had assailed those closest to him, those that had fought beside him, those who had lived alongside him, those who had loved him. There were the ones who would have to endure the aftermath, to guide a city besieged by grief, who had to put aside, for the most part, their own feelings of loss. They had to shoulder the responsibilities and deal with the consequences.

In these brief moments of respite, however, the facade of professionalism can come crumbling without warning.

Tears began their journey down Lin's face, as she remembered the man who was an uncle, almost like a father to her. Memories of Aang surfaced; how he would always include her whenever his family would go on trips to the zoo or the beach, when Toph was tied down at the station. How he would tell stories about his adventures and dispense advice, mostly for Bumi to ignore and Tenzin to take too seriously. She remembered the smile on his face and the joy in his eyes when Tenzin had announced that they were dating, how he had took Tenzin aside and gave him a stern lecture on how to treat a lady. Throughout her life, he had been an anchor for her.

And now he was gone.

A strangled cry escaped her throat before she could stop it and she bit down on her lip hard, breaking the skin, her mouth tasting of dull copper. Dimly aware of a pair of arms holding her close, she wept; all the emotions she had kept pent up finally pouring out of her, making her feel weak and defenseless.

For how long Toph held her daughter she didn't know, nor did she care_. I should have done this sooner, _she thought, angry at herself. No mother wanted to see their daughter hurt, and Toph was no exception to that rule.

Eventually the tears became sniffles, and slowly tapered off. Lin took a shuddering breath, then another, furiously wiped her eyes, angry at herself for being so weak.

"I will be okay." She repeated the words uttered previously, but this time with more conviction. Toph just continued stroking her hair, not wanting this moment to end. Lin's next words startled her out of her trance.

"How…. How are you doing?" Lin whispered in a tiny voice.

Toph didn't know how to answer that question, because she honestly didn't know. A dear friend, one who had done so much for her, and asked for so little in return. All the fights they had been in, the quarrels and grudging apologies were now relegated to simple memories. Simply sitting down and talking to him was no longer an option. A friend whose presence she would no longer feel. Even when he was ill, she tried as much to avoid seeing him, burying herself with work. She didn't want her last feelings of him to be a frail, old, bedridden, shell of a man that he once was. She had fought with Sokka over it, he accused her of not caring, of throwing their friendship in the garbage. Yet, when she received the message that Aang wanted to speak to her, she went, trepidations be damned. In the end, as he lay there, barely able to move his head, he smiled at her, telling her he knew what she was doing, and that he understood. He asked her to keep him in her thoughts, and to look out for his children; she promised both. Two hours after she had left the temple, he passed on.

"Mom?" Lin had managed to compose herself, looking at her mother, who still hadn't moved since she asked her that question. Toph jerked, broken out of her thoughts. Slowly she stood up, still not saying anything until she started walking out of the room, leaving her daughter watching her with confusion and concern in her eyes.

"Go take your bath, Lin."

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. It been almost five months since I've posted a new chapter, and for that I sincerely apologize. I did warn you that I was a procrastinator! One of my pet peeves is when a writer starts off a great story and then abruptly abandons it, and I was in danger of doing that myself. Now that would have been extremely hypocritical of me, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, a combination of university and a death in the family had left me with little time on my hands. However, I've set aside some time for myself, and will be working to give this story a proper conclusion. As usual, you can leave a review, what you liked, what you hated.**


	4. Precious Recollections

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra

* * *

Lin lowered herself into the steaming tub, groaning in pleasure as the warm water touched her skin. She sank even deeper, letting the water rise until she was almost completely immersed. She needed this, although she was loath to admit it. She sighed, feeling her tensed muscles relax, and the aching in her body became less pronounced. _Thank heavens for small comforts_, she thought, as she started washing her body of all the accumulated dirt and grime that had been collected thanks to the multiple shifts she had pulled. She reached over lazily to the small table at the side of the tub, grabbing a small bottle and letting some of its contents fall into the water; breathing deeply as a heavenly aroma soon filling the air

She was glad no one could see her face when she had noticed her reflection; while she certainly was not one who particularly cared what other people might think of her, her disheveled, unkempt appearance almost caught her by surprise. An uncharacteristic blush had warmed her face as she realized how badly she must have looked and sighed; yet anger, mostly at herself, knowing that her usual detractors in the police force had gotten more ammo to try and get under her skin. She knew her mother would chew her out sooner rather than later, while Toph wasn't one to try and dictate how her daughter should look and dress, she did expect her _officers_ to be immaculately attired. _My officers are a reflection of their Chief, and a smear on their reputation is a smear against me, _Lin mouthed, having heard that phrase enough times to know it by heart.

As she lay in the tub, motionless but for the gentle rising and falling of her chest, she cast her thoughts to what had transpired earlier that morning. When she had asked her mother how she felt, a harmless enough question, at least in her books. Yet, Toph's reaction, or rather her lack of reaction, truly baffled her. Her mother was notoriously quick to anger, and her sharp, acidic tongue was legendary among the police force. She was fiercely protective of her friends and family, and had no problems showing it.

Yet when that question had been uttered, it seemed as though she had withdrawn into herself. There wasn't any anger, there seemed to be little emotion in them. Even though they were in the same room, her mother had felt as though she was a thousand miles away. She had almost started to reach out and hold her, to reassure herself that her mother was still here, when Toph just left the room. When she did, she had finally seen an expression on her face, one that seemed totally out of place for a woman she knew as assured and confident – conflict. She knew however, that it was unlikely that she would be getting any answers from Toph; her mother loved to badger her and get her to talk, but rarely reciprocated.

With the water now cooling around her, she reluctantly stepped out of the tub, grabbing the towel and started drying herself off. She felt more rejuvenated than she had in a long while, most of the stiffness in her muscles had subsided and her headache was slowly disappearing, although she still felt somewhat tired and sluggish. _That's what I get for volunteering for so many shifts_, she thought wryly.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she walked over to the mirror, wiping it clear of the steam that had gathered. Peering into it, she grimaced at what she saw. Her eyes, usually a vibrant green, were sunken, surrounded by deep canyons; they stared back at her almost accusingly for her lack of sleep. Her hair, tousled carelessly while she was drying it, desperately needed to be combed in order to differentiate it from that of a street urchin, minus the dirt and grime. Although she considered herself on the right side of the twenty's, there were a few more grey hairs in there than she last remembered, and some wrinkles were starting to show themselves more prominently. She felt a small shiver of trepidation run through her body, it seemed as though she was aging right before her eyes.

_Well, no one said that this job would be a walk in the park, _she grimly reminded herself, pulling herself away from the mirror; indeed, her mother had fought against her tooth and nail when she had found Lin's application form on her desk. She had fumed and pleaded alternatively, trying any and every way to make her change her mind. Still, Lin had remained stubborn in her refuse to withdraw her application, and they had remained at loggerheads until Aang had showed up, asking her to accompany him on his daily walk. With Toph's glare burning a hole in the back of her head, she had defiantly accepted.

* * *

The Avatar and the young woman strolling through the city's park that evening had made quite an interesting pair; one angrily remonstrating; the other patiently listening.

"She's gone too far now, Uncle Aang, she had no right to try and tell me she won't let me join the force! She threatened to throw my application into the garbage, and then burn it! That can't be legal!" She shouting, flailing her hands wildly in the air, her frustrations at her mother finally spilling out.

"You know she's just trying to shield you, Lin." Aang had remarked, waving to a group of children who had been calling him; even at his advanced age, children still adored him, much to his joy.

"Shield me from what, I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself" she had boasted. "Not that mom ever tries to see that." She stated bitterly, her eyes turning downcast.

Aang had leaned down and brushing aside her hair gently, whispered in her ear "Perhaps the reason why she doesn't want you joining the force is because she is aware that you are not a child, Lin." He straightened up and started walking ahead.

She remembered being confused by this statement, then running up to Aang. "What does that even mean?" She had demanded, glaring at the Avatar.

Aang had stopped walking, glancing up to the sky, "We might get some rain later, it has been too hot lately, at least Katara will be happy, she's been complaining about her plants", he had muttered to himself, before clearing his throat and speaking louder, "What I mean, Lin, is that this world is far more dangerous than you would know", he stated, his mind cast back to past events, the things he and his friends had faced and done to ensure that there could be at least a chance of peace, no matter how fleeting it could be.

"I think Toph knows that she can longer fully shield you from the evils that still surround us, and knowing this, she does not want you to go down the path that she herself has walked. Some might consider it selfish, and in all honestly, Lin, I also think she is being selfish, as an adult, it is your choice to decide what career you wish to choose." He had squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, feeling her eyes staring intensely at him; caught up in the knowledge that an older adult was actually taking her side for once.

Having said that, he cautioned, "However, Toph does not want you facing any more dangers that will come your way in life, Lin. She is your mother, and she will worry, although knowing her, she will probably never admit it." He started coughing, leaning heavily on his staff. "I have the same worries about my own children, how people will treat them, if they would be given a fair chance, seeing as who their father is." He gave a sad smile, something Lin had rarely seen on the Avatar's face.

"I imagine Toph feels the same way, Lin. Before you were born, she would not have been so concerned about any dangers to herself. Now, she has a family, we all do. All we can hope to do is protect them until we can no longer do so, and hope they do the same for their families as well."

She remembered thinking that was the first time she ever saw Aang look so…. old.

For Lin, this had been a startling revelation; while her mother had been yelling at her, she never once offered a reason as to why exactly she opposed her joining the police force. Her metal bending was not the greatest, as she had known and accepted as a fact back then. However, as she had pointed out to her mother, there was still a shortage of metal benders in the force, and she was the one who often complained at the lack of new recruits. Yet all her logic accomplished was infuriating Toph even more, she had even threatened to rip up her application form and throw it in the trash.

She had pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling loudly. Turning back to Aang, who was watching her reaction, she asked quietly, not wanting her frustration to leak out, "Why didn't she ever just tell me how she felt?"

A shadow of a smile had flickered across Aang's weathered face, as he stroked his beard, pretending to ponder that question with sagely concentration. After a few moments, he replied with the straightest face and most solemn voice he could muster.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she is the most hot headed, stubborn and hard headed person I have ever known and she likes to get her own way without bothering to say why. It would seem that she's passed down some of those traits to a certain someone I know."

Lin spun around, about to reply sharply, stopping herself in time as she saw the small smile on his face, and the faint twinkle in his eyes. Instead, she resorted to huffing to show her annoyance.

Aang had smiled at her small display of anger "I suppose you would disagree with me. Your mother would have done the same thing." Ignoring the growl of irritation that came from behind him, he continued, "Tell me, Lin, why do you want to join the police force? Toph showed me your exam results this year, with those grades you could become a councilwoman in a few years time. I'm sure Sokka would love having a friendly face he would not have to be constantly arguing with. Or you could open your own business, you have the intelligence and can work hard, although you would have to work on your temper. Why choose the police force over all the other options you have?"

Aang had expected her to be angry and refuse to answer him or go off on a tirade; he certainly did not anticipate her turning red and avoiding his gaze. Moments later, she responded, her voice so low that at first he had thought he imagined it.

"Spare a thought for an old man and speak up, Lin, my hearing isn't what it used to be."

After a few more moments, she murmured, louder than before, "I…. I just want to be like mom. I want to be respected the way she is by her officers and people in this city. She's someone who I have looked up to since I was young. I don't want to settle for just being _'The Chief's brat'_ she spat out, acidic venom in her voice, "I want to better and stronger than mom, I want to achieve more …. I don't think there is anything wrong in that. Plus, it is like you said Uncle Aang, my… patience is not my strong point, and I'm not interested in joining the council. Most of them are a bunch of old, boring farts anyway." Her face heated up again, as she quickly clarified: "Present company excluded, of course. Oh, and Uncle Sokka."

Aang had snickered, his youthful side showing itself amidst his twilight years, "No offense taken my dear." Clearing his throat, he turned serious, "I am glad you have told me why you felt so strongly about the police force, I'm sure you'll make a fine addition. You know," he nudged her gently, "If you had told Toph how you truly felt, I'm sure she would say yes."

Lin sighed, feeling defeated, "I just don't think she would understand. Plus, anytime I've tried talking about it, we end up shouting at each other until one of us leaves, which usually ends up being me. She just doesn't care what I think", she said sadly.

He shook his head disapprovingly, "Now, Lin, you know that simply isn't true. Your mother values your opinion more so than anyone else, even Sokka and my own." He tactfully ignored the snort of disbelief she sent his way.

Then came a gentle question, an offer she did not expect.

"Would you like me to talk to Toph about how you feel?" She had turned wide, surprised at the offer. He had grinned ruefully, "As much as I hate to admit it, I've learned what to expect from your mother when she turns her temper on me. I don't think – Oof!" He grunted, Lin's unexpected hug knocking the breath out of him.

"Would you really do that for me, Uncle Aang? Thank you, thank you so much!" She had exclaimed, hardly believing her ears, before catching some of the bemused expressions from the other citizens of the park. She quickly released him and stepped back while he composed himself, still smiling.

"Now then, shall we be going? I think you should spend some time with Sokka this evening, he has been complaining how he hasn't seen you in a while. I'm sure you would be a welcome change from, ah how did you put it, those 'old farts'" he said, noticing the guilty look on her face.

"Plus, you might not want to be around when I talk to your mother, she doesn't like me meddling in her business, and sometimes I wonder if even as the Avatar I could escape her wrath." He joked, as the two of them started to head out of the park; the sun's dying embers casting a golden shadow upon them.

As they walked, a sly grin emerged on Aang's face. Noticing, Lin looked at him, the unasked question in her eyes. Drawing her closer to him, he whispered in her ear:

"You know, if Toph still does not want you as an officer," he confided in her, "I won't be very disappointed if you and Tenzin decide to make it official. Katara and I have been looking forward to being grandparents."

As they continued towards the park's exit, those that were close enough could hear the booming laughter of the Avatar, hotly followed by the embarrassed protests of the young woman storming behind him.

* * *

Lin quietly padded down the hallway, still immersed in her thoughts. Quietly she opened the door to her room, slipping in without a word. That memory had brought a smile to her face, and why shouldn't it? In the end, Toph had accepted her application, albeit very reluctantly, with the promise that they would not talk about the incident again. There were times, to be sure, that her self-confidence had wavered, but she refused to give up, and she never regretted joining the police force. _Although I never was able to give you any grandchildren in time_, the painful reminder echoing in her mind.

"Still, I owe you more than I could have ever hoped to repay you, Uncle Aang," she whispered to herself, and she gently closed the door.

_Thank you, for everything._

* * *

A/N: Due to my schedule, I will be trying to update at least once a week, on a Tuesday, until this story is completed.


	5. Worthless

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Stupid, no good piece of junk, I should just throw you through the damned window!" Lin hissed down at her armored uniform, scrubbing away fiercely. She had spent the better part of an hour cleaning and polishing it; while her earth bending ability had allowed her to remove the majority of the thick layers of dirt and grime that had coated its exterior; collected through the continuous patrolling with her team throughout Republic City, she still had to ensure that every speck of dust and any tiny pebbles that could be lodged in there were removed. Failure to do so could cause the metal wires to jam in their spools; if this were to happen, even for a split second, it could be the difference between who lived and who died in a hostile situation.

Finally finishing, she threw the dirty rag into the corner of her room, wiping the few beads of sweat that had converged on her brow. "Should have done this before I took that bath," she muttered to herself. Shrugging to dispel those thoughts, she quickly donned her uniform; fitting the armor into place and fixing her retractable metal blades securely in the sleeves of the armor.

Standing up, she walked a few steps, allowing herself to become accustomed to the additional weight. The few hours of sleep she had managed last night, while still woefully inadequate, would serve to see her through the day.

Determining that she was presentable sufficiently presentable, she marched out of her room, ensuring as she left that the door was closed. Walking down the dim hallway, she knocked on her mother's door, hoping she had not left. After no response came, she used her seismic sense to locate Toph, feeling for her presence. Detecting her, she bounded down the stairs, hurrying in her mother's small study.

Toph was sitting at her desk, shuffling and fixing the many pieces of paper that lay strewn across it. Her mother had not bothered letting any sort of light into the room, with dark shadows hanging heavily to every corner when Lin gingerly walked in, standing in front the desk, patiently waiting.

Toph continued sorting her papers, not even bothering to look up when Lin walked into the room, placing some of them into a small bag; most likely, Lin mused, to carry to the station. Watching her mother work had always left a small frown on her face; she knew her mother was blind, and she used to hate having anything to do with books, at least when she was younger. Whenever Lin had asked her how she was able to do any paperwork, Toph had always curtly said that Aang had taught her a way to get around that problem, and to not push the subject. Lin had still asked Aang what he did, but he always professed ignorance. In the end, Lin concluded that it was a case of her mother's pride being bruised, since _he_ had taught _her_ something about earth bending, and it must have grated that her own pupil ended up teacher her, the master. Although every time she saw her mother working, her mind would always fixate on that puzzle…..

"Ahem." Lin quickly jerked herself from her thoughts, focusing on her mother who was looking at her intently, her milky green eyes searching; for what, she had not the faintest idea.

"I think we should discuss your mission while you're here, Lin." Toph said curtly, jerking her head in the direction of the single chair situated directly in front of her desk. Lin slowly lowered herself on the chair, not breaking eye contact with her mother. _Although it's not as though she can actually see me_, she reminded herself.

"This mission should take you the rest of today and tomorrow to complete." Toph continued reading from a scroll, boredom creeping into her voice, "Two ships from the United Forces Second Division fleet are currently docked in Republic City's harbor, waiting to be outfitted with provisions and repairs, in order to complete their journey to the Fire Nation. In addition to this, several members of the United Forces navy, both new recruits, as well as several higher ranked officials, are expected to board the fleet, to be transported to the Fire Nation."

"So what part do we play in this?" Lin queried, cutting off her mother before she could go on, eager to know what she and her team could expect for the next couple of days.

Toph glared at her, not pleased at her interruption, before continuing, "The commanding officers of these two ships have requested that the police force send a squad for protection while they prepare for two days, although they should be leaving Republic City in a week."

Lin stared at her mother, waiting for any further details. After a few moments of dead silence, she hazarded a guess, "So…. will there be some sort of assassination attempt on the officers? There hasn't been any sort of activity by the groups we've been monitoring, they have –"

Toph held up her hand to stop her, "No, we aren't expecting anything of that sort." She sat there calmly, fully expecting her to ask more questions.

Increasingly puzzled, she attempted to pry more details from her mother, wondering why she was being stingy with the details.

"Are we anticipating anyone to be trying to attempt to steal any of the provisions or equipment from the ships, the Triple Threat Triad has been quiet lately, maybe they will try to – "

Once again her mother cut her off, "There has been no intelligence to suggest any kind of attack." Still, she offered no more information, leaving Lin floundering.

"Do they expect any treason from the crew, it –"

"No."

"Is one of the officials trying – "

"No."

"THEN WHAT?" She shouted, her patience coming to an abrupt end, glaring at her mother. She didn't know what game Toph thought she was playing with her, but she had no intention of partaking.

Despite Lin's sharp outburst, Toph still showed no outward signs of being intimidated or harassed. On the inside however, a rare flutter in her stomach was wreaking havoc, knowing that Lin would not like what she was going to say. Steeling herself, she narrowed her eyes at Lin, speaking slowly in a tone that meant to brook no argument.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear _captain_, you will lead a team to the docks and guard that ship. That is all. Stand there, patrol the perimeter, help load the ship, whatever! Just ensure that your presence as a representative of this city's police force is known. Were you hoping for something to happen? Because if something does happen and someone screws up, it will be your badge on the line, not anyone else's."

Lin stood there, her shoulders shaking with suppressed rage; the fleeting bit of relaxation gained from that morning rapidly making a retreat. Her eyes bore into those of her mother, despising what she was doing to her, realizing what the implications of this mission meant.

"Do you mean to tell me" Lin hissed, forcing the words through clenched teeth, "My entire team is going to be wasted pulling guard duty watching two damned ships, when there is a city that can implode at any given moment? Why would you do something so _stupid_?" she spat out.

Toph slowly got up from her chair, glowering at her daughter, her words serving to spark her always volatile temper. As a daughter or as a subordinate, she had just crossed a line. Unable to stop herself, she lashed out, "When did I ever say _your_ team was going to be the one going to guard the ship, _captain_?" She ground out, faintly shocked at the absolute temerity of her own daughter to call her stupid.

"Let me repeat myself, since you are so obviously hard of hearing. Or maybe you're just the stupid one here." She watched Lin recoil, feeling a sick pleasure in throwing the words right back into her daughter's face.

"You will be leading _a_ team, although I'm starting to wonder if you're even fit to do even that. Two other officers have been assigned to this mission. Unlike you, I would not think to send an entire squad to guard two old ships," she continued ruthlessly, "In the meantime, your entire team is being assigned to Captain Hiroh, to use at his disposal. The only reason I'm even sending anyone is because protocol requires me to send some sort of protection. Otherwise I wouldn't bother sending even someone like you." She smirked triumphantly, putting her daughter in her place, pushing aside the tiny voice that whispered to her that perhaps, maybe, she went a little too far. She was the Chief of Police, and she would discipline any officer who strayed, daughter or not.

She stood there, unmoving, her anger, her frustration, all her turbulent emotions draining from her leaving an empty husk remaining. Her ashen face, devoid of any color that would mark her alive, stared at the wall ahead, not daring to look at the person sitting on the chair. She dimly registered the bile rising in her throat, the nausea rolling over her barely acknowledged, mechanically swallowing repeatedly to fight it down, leaving a foul, tainted taste clinging on in her mouth.

_Someone like her_, her mind reminded her of her mother's words. The implication that she was a last resort, only to be used when there was nobody else available hammered into her mind, tearing into her heart. She looked down at her chest, the gleaming badge that had been pinned there so proudly. Now, it seemed a mocking brand attached to her, a blaring signal to all that she was a failure, a failure to her profession, to her family, and to herself.

She had been so jubilant and excited when she had been told of her promotion to captaincy. To her, it was a culmination of all the hard work and effort she had endured, her natural will and determination had never wilted under the immense pressure that had been placed on her from day one. The barbs and insults that had been hurled at her both openly and covertly, those who had derisively compared her to her mother, how she could never hope to emulate their Chief, how she would always live under her shadow. _How she was and never would be good enough._

Then there were those who had always accused her of using her family's name to her advantage, whispering how her mother was pulling the strings to allow her daughter to rise up the ranks so quickly. Every successful raid, every arrest, every crime she solved, it didn't matter to them, their ire and jealousy only rising with she received praise. Her connection to the Chief, to the Council, and to the Avatar himself were derided, and claims of the unholy trio of nepotism behind her success only becoming more wilder and spurious.

These reasons were just a few among many why she had worn that badge with so much pride, it was for all and sundry to see and be aware that she was that good, that her colleagues' sneering opinions had done little to deter her, much less get rid of her. She had gotten her own team, and through much trial and error, managed to foster a working relationship with them, having had to dispel much of the rumors surrounding her and gain their trust, their actions and conduct on and off the field had, in time gained hers. Through all this, the once thing she had been certain of was her mother's confidence and pride in her. She would never acknowledge it in front her officers, but she had always thought it was there.

Now she knew the truth, as bitter as it was for her to accept. She had never gained her mother's respect; she had never brought her pride. The woman in front of her was _ashamed; _she thought her daughter was an embarrassment. All her hard work, the blood, sweat and tears, had all been for naught. All the insults, all the accusations had been right. She was never good enough, everything she had achieved was artificial, a mere trifle.

_I am worthless_, she told herself, the finality of that thought reverberating inside her mind. It was _painful_.

Slowly, she raised her head, dully noticing her moth- no, the Chief beginning to speak, her words barely understood by her.

"Take these documents to the station and leave a copy with Marae," she said, throwing the scroll at Lin, who caught it out of reflex.

"You need to present them to a representative of the Council for approval of your mission as guard. Sokka is free this evening, you should get it done then."

Silence greeted her orders. Frowning, she waited, for more angry outbursts, for a grudging acceptance, anything. After a few more moments had passed, there was still none forthcoming. A trickle of apprehension speared through her body, ruthlessly defeated by her. Quickly she used her seismic sense to scan her daughter, searching for any anger, any emotion at all coming from her daughter. Yet, she received nothing. Her daughter was feeling nothing.

She pulled back, slightly alarmed. She could not see, that she has known her entire life. Now, however, with her seismic sense failing her for the first in a very long time, she felt truly blind towards her daughter.

Composing herself, she spoke once again, "That will be all, captain."

Lin saluted woodenly, "As per your commands, Chief," she said hollowly. Toph almost flinched, barely stopping herself, the sheer lack of emotion disturbing her. That little voice in her head that had warned her of going too far came roaring back, laughing smugly at her high handedness.

Lin turned, still refusing to look at her mother, silently began walking out the office. Nausea gripped her yet again, her stomach complaining in agony. She felt like vomiting, yet bit it back fiercely, the shattered remnants of her pride refusing to shame herself further in front the Chief.

Closing the door behind her, she rushed into the bathroom, spewing the meager contents of her stomach into the sink, the sharp, burning pain consuming her. Barely on her feet, she breathed heavily, trying to force her body to compose itself.

Minutes rolled by, her ragged breathing the only thing piercing the silence. Finally, she raised herself cautiously, wobbling slowly on trembling feet, before steadying herself. Leaving the bathroom, she walked down the corridor, passing her mother's office, an involuntary shudder passing through her body. _Another instance of mom- the Chief's lack of concern_, she thought bitterly.

She stood straighter; trying to banish those anguishing thoughts from her mind, for now it was a futile attempt. Her whole adult life felt like a sham, her heart of glass being shattered, the splinters cutting into her mind and soul.

And yet she was still a captain of the police force, for however long that may be, the threat of suspension uttered by her mother coming to the forefront of her mind, causing a deep grimace to be etched across her face.

Pulling open the front door of the house, she stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the blinding sunshine that was streaming down, slowly bringing some color into her ashen face. As much as she desperately wanted to run back into her room and shut herself off from the outside world, to hide away from the hurt, she had duties and responsibilities to perform.

She walked out into the yard, readying herself for the events that she would face, trying to fight the feeling of upcoming conflict that lay ahead.

* * *

**As the American Dream Dusty Rhodes almost said, read and review, if you will.**


	6. Interlude: Static

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra

* * *

For the first time in a week, the heavy clouds that had seemed a permanent fixture in the skies above Republic City had finally relented, allowing for a few golden rays of sunshine to cast through the stubborn grey blankets. In the city below however, those few souls that had ventured outside their homes had hardly batted an eye at the change in the weather continuing their trudge to their respective destinations, the warmth of the sun that had been gone for a while barely appreciated upon its return.

Republic City had indeed been caught in a sense of hopelessness; its citizens caught blind, the sudden departure of their Avatar seemingly robbing them of the will to live, unable to navigate the perilous and twisted paths which were the future. For days, most had lived a life in static, unable to comprehend a life without a protector most of them had known and loved, a guardian without which the dangers and hazards that lay outside the city walls, those both real and figments of the imagination, seemed suddenly more frightening, their defenses seemingly inadequate and weak. An undercurrent of unrest and unease had started to sprout and grow; its corruption thriving upon the increasingly wild stories whispered from the darkness from those whose lips were laced with more than a touch of paranoia, to anyone who were even half interested in listening. Five days had gone by ever since the death of the Avatar, and most of his people, those who he had sworn to protect, had despaired.

The city's park had been a source of pride for most of its citizens, a place widely regarded as the perfect place for a momentary escape from the fast paced bustle of their everyday lives. The park, with its abundance of greenery and landscaped with small hills, swaying trees offering shade to those who had sought it, and impeccably kept grass perfect for the family picnic, had usually attracted a multitude of people, from those working, to vendors trying to catch the eyes of the public to draw attention to their wares, to couples strolling hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings to each other. A pond had stretched along the park's entirety, with stone arched bridges built over the surface to allow easy passage, giving it an elegant touch of antiquity. Fish and other fauna such as turtle ducks could be found in the waters of the park's pond, serving to fuel the excitement of the children that were eager to feed the animals, laughing gaily at their antics. Indeed, even the Avatar could be seen strolling through the park regularly, always willing to stop and talk, even for a brief moment, with anyone who was willing. He would always, without fail, mention how the park was one of his favourite places in the city, and how he hoped it would be loved and appreciated by those generations still to come.

Now it remained almost completely devoid of any human activity; few felt the desire to travail the park, the memories recollections too raw for now; with the crowds staying away, the park vendors were forced to close shop; no customers meant there would be no sales. The grass had begun to become overgrown and unkempt, and some of the bridges needed to be repaired, delinquents taking advantage of the lack of park officials, usually so zealous in their enforcement of the rules of the park, to destroy and run havoc, knowing there would little to no consequences for their actions.

Pro bending had recently become wildly popular, where both benders and non-benders could witness teams competing against each other. Interest in the sport had spread rapidly, and one eager entrepreneur cashed in on the opportunity, funding the construction of the very first pro bending arena in the city. Within a year's time, a colossal, glass-domed structure had been built on a small peninsula; a narrow path connecting the magnificent building to the mainland. As a testament to the sport's popularity, the arena's exterior took on a golden appearance and the surroundings were highlighted every night. The building consisted of a rectangular structure with four tall pillars at each corner and a quaint entrance in the side facing the city. Most of the arena sat underneath an intricate glass domed ceiling, with two inlets channeled from the sides of the main platform that supported the building over the sea; two pavilions were located at their ends, providing more than adequate seating for the vociferous crowds that filled the arena for each match.

Now, the arena was silent, emptier than it had ever been before, the buzz and festive atmosphere gone as though funneled away into the void. Three days after the death of the Avatar, the owner had attempted to hold a match, hoping that the lull in attendance would end. Instead, not only did he was he not able to sell a single ticket, but the fighters had refused to participate, refusing any offers he made them. Now, with each day passing and the abandonment by the crowds continuing, the owner had to grapple with the possibility of bankruptcy staring at him if such trends endured.

Republic City's port had become known throughout the world as the host for a significant amount of international commercial traffic, built as a gift from the Earth Kingdom when the city had just started being developed. Every day, scores of cargo ships of all sizes would dock, delivering and loading a variety of goods and provision to be transported across the world. Just as important, it was fully equipped to repair and supply most military naval vessels quickly and efficiently, a vital asset given that the next closest port able to do this was hundreds of miles away. It also allowed for the still developing steamships to be used to transport both immigrants and tourists from all nations, drastically reducing the need for carriages or walking to get to major destinations. Several wooden piers had been constructed and extended into waters of Yue Bay, to accommodate the fishermen that flocked the sea, their watery plunders serving to feed a significant percentage of the city, to be expected from one which sat so close to the ocean.

A heavy air of silence now reigned supreme, something disturbingly at odds given the nature of the docks. No longer were there any long waits for the cargo ships to secure a place to drop anchor; there were no cargo ships at all, the sharp decrease in the lack of orders forcing the suppliers from the outlying nations to stop sending their ships. The steamships had all but shut down their operations as well, as the word spread of the dark mood and atmosphere Republic City was entrenched in, few had thought that there would be opportunity for work. The few hardy adventurers who had set out in spite of the grim news for the city had to hire out private vessels.

Upon arrival, even they had to admit that the reports had been right. The quiet docks seemed eerily unsettling; the only large vessels in the port were two United Forces ships anchored, their creaking groans the only momentary respite from the near stifling silence. The fisher folk had mostly stayed away from the seas, fueled by the superstitious rumors of the vengeful spirit of the Avatar who would sink their boats and send them to their watery graves.

The few who had summoned their courage and dared to sail the blue waters, if only to find sustenance for their families had immediately encountered another problem: naval officials posted at Air Temple Island had sped out to stop their boats, declaring the immediate and surrounding waters around the temple strictly forbidden to those without authorization. While the fishermen had sympathized with the need to give the late Avatar's family their privacy in their time of sorrow, they had felt aggravated about having come out so far, only to be turned back, and had made their stinging opinions known. Harsh words had been exchanged, and blood had almost been spilt if not for the intervention from those of both sides, yet the sense of resentment and bitterness still lingered. However, the dwindling supply of food still remained a problem.

Most of the shops had remained stubbornly closed, their owners putting aside their lust for profit in a rare show of solidarity in their desire to pay their respects for the deceased Avatar. Those unfortunate souls who had run low on food had pounded on the barricaded doors of these shops, only to be met with glaring eyes staring right back at them, barbed snarls and insults hurled at their trembling bodies. _Had they no shame? Did they not possess even a modicum of respect for the Avatar?_ These biting questions had been thrown with vicious venom at the would be customers, before slamming the door in their faces before shaking lips could begin to form a reply, faint mutterings about indecency and sacrilege being heard by those still brave enough to remain.

Of course, those few who had dared to open their shops, whether to supply those who had ventured out of their homes, or those who had been unable to resist the temptations of greed, being able to sell their goods at exorbitant prices with very little in the way of competition, had fared even worse. Reports had been steadily coming into the police station; shop keepers had been threatened, and some had been brutally assaulted, one particular cabbage vendor being viciously beaten to a bloody pulp for being brazen enough to be caught hawking his leafy goods in the open, albeit empty streets. The wizened old man had been taken to the hospital, his face ravaged beyond recognition, where he had been in a coma for several hours. Doctors had quietly told his family that the chances of him surviving the night were slim to none, slipping out softly to let the family grieve.

It had not stopped there either. Multiple reports had been filed with the station of the windows in these shops being smashed by punks hurling rocks at them, always scampering away before they could be caught. Two buildings had been set ablaze yesterday, the ravenous flames consuming everything within them, the heat and intensity of the fire had left the usually proud waterbenders that comprised the Republic City fire brigade feeling almost powerless as the malevolent inferno had burned throughout that night, illuminating the twilight darkness, the roar of the blaze only being punctured by the screaming and shrieks of the owners, as everything they owned burned, the absolute sorrow of the destruction of their life investments and work reflected dully in their eyes, burning away the greed that had previously resided there. Broken and penniless, they could only keep staring throughout the night as the flames slowly died, and their once proud businesses were reduced to cinders and rubble, the sympathy of those around them going unacknowledged.

Other areas within Republic City had seen their own share of problems as well. The train station had ground to a halt, workers refusing to show up to work, stubbornly rejecting desperate pleas from their bosses, ignoring all promises of promotions and increases in salary, as well as threats of suspension and termination. Unable to reach a compromise, they were left with no choice but to shut down all services, having nothing to look forward to but heavy losses. And so the terminals had remained empty the past week, collecting nothing but dust, its only occupants the shifting shadows. Those few who had tried to access them, usually a hapless tourist who had chosen the worst time to visit the city, now had to find alternative means of transport, which usually meant traveling via the streets, which was fast becoming a dangerous prospect.

Emboldened by the recent lack of police presence, their numbers being stretched to near breaking point due to the many crises on various fronts, the triads had begun to infiltrate the city's heart, hesitantly at first, due to the many defeats handed out to them by the late Avatar and the Chief herself, but quickly becoming more daring as they eagerly cashed in on the rare opportunity to expand their territories.

The Red Monsoon Triad had quickly declared and seized most of the coastal areas of the city as their territory, allowing their proficiency at smuggling illegal items in and out of the city to dramatically increase, their ability as waterbenders permitting them to use the water as their natural weapons to defend their newly, albeit ill-gotten territory even swifter and more aggressively than before. Even if they did end up losing, the waters surrounding the city again would save them from their would be captors, creating an easy avenue for escape.

The Agni Kai Triad had expanded and held sway over the industrial sections and upper residential areas of the city. Firebending thugs through and through, the threat to destroy the city's power plant had been enough to convince some of the richest business men in the city to cough up hefty amounts, knowing that the end of the power plant would have spelt an immediate reversal in their fortunes. Unable to bear such prospects, these industrial leaders had gritted their teeth and complied with their demands, knowing each time the amount they would be forced to pay would keep increasing.

Having fought through a vicious power struggle, a young upstart known by the pseudonym Lightning Bolt Zolt had finally emerged as the clear leader, seizing the reigns of the Triple Threat Triad. Known to be a blunt and often merciless man who did not hesitate to cut his enemies down, Zolt was nevertheless a crafty leader, rejecting to use any one talent as the other triads, but instead incorporating those with waterbending, earthbending and firebending ability into his ranks, allowing him a diverse range of offense or defense as he saw fit to use. Quietly, he had begun building his empire, slowly moving from the Dragon Flats Borough to downtown Republic City, gradually moving from extorting shopkeepers to stealing equipment and bribing officials.

At the moment, there were more immediately problems for the city's officials. Slowly, but steadily, the streets had begun to be filled with garbage, the collectors who had prided themselves in their ability and efficiency to keep the streets clean now sullenly rebuffing any efforts made to get them out of their homes. Even unprecedented visits by members of the City's council had come to naught, most of them slamming the door in their faces before they had barely gotten a word out. The few who had stopped to listen to their pleas had started laughing outright, mockingly pointing out the fact that before the Avatar had died, most of them would not have be caught dead speaking or interacting with them, they had always looked down upon them like scum, they sneered, the accusations had rung out, causing both the council members and the officers who had guarded them to recoil, shocked at the temerity and disrespect meted out to them.

Seeing the disbelief in their faces had only served to make the collectors even bolder than before, going further to disparage them for coming now, when they had no other choice, to beg the lowly collectors to come back to work. Most of them had looked into the paled faces of the councilors and had said, in no uncertain terms, that it would be a slap in the face of the deceased Avatar to carry on as though everything was fine and dandy, when nothing could be further from the truth.

One councillor had broken down crying after hearing these words, inconsolable as she had begun begging the late Avatar to forgive her. Another had become so enraged that he had attacked a collector, screaming about disrespect shown by mere worms, fists flying in anger before the startled guards could react, before hurrying to pull them apart. Both men now occupied a cell in the police headquarters, nursing injuries about their bodies, while fostering the growing hatred within their minds and hearts. The ominous strains of a class division played upon the muggy winds that assailed the city.

The filth and garbage had continued to pile up unattended, the pungent odors seeming a permanent fixture within the city walls. The few workers the council had managed to convince to come out to work were soon completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of debris that waylaid them; even attempting to clear the mess seemed to be an exercise in futility. After a few days had passed, the putrid waste had brought about another headache that the city was ill equipped to deal with. Rats and other vermin had begun to become more prominent in every corner of the city, feasting on the mountains of rotted food that was freely available for plunder.

It had taken but a few days for them to begin invading the citizen's homes, scurrying in and out as they pleased. It had not been long after the infestation had begun that people had steadily streamed in to the hospitals, carrying their sick loved ones, frightened and trembling, begging for relief for the pain. Some of them were suffering from jaundice, red eyes, abdominal pains, diarrhea, and rashes covering their bodies, their loud complaints filling the wards. There were those who were worse off, a dangerous display of symptoms from high fevers, severe headaches and chills to muscle aches, and vomiting.

The doctors and nurses, already severely understaffed and overworked as it was, could not hope to keep up with the influx of victims. They could only look on in misery, despondent and disheartened as their efforts to diagnose and treat these victims continued to prove futile. The only one who even had a chance to cure these afflictions was Lady Katara, they were nearly certain of it. Yet even at this stage, they were hesitant, not wanting or daring to attempt to disturb the late Avatar's wife, wanting to give her even more time to grieve.

They continued to convulse and thrash about in pain, their broken bodies twisting and arching in a pathetic, futile attempt to alleviate their distress, as they called out to their loved ones, begging and pleading to see them, to help them, to give them comfort, their piteous implorations going unheeded, as their family watched them from another room, unable to help, unable to do _anything_ but stare helplessly as their beloved lay there, their tortured eyes refusing to tear themselves away from the scene presented to them, their bodies morbidly rejecting their minds attempts to urge them to run, to flee, to avoid looking at the depressing shells of the people they knew, until they could fight it no more, running and fleeing away as fast as they could, the bile surging past their defenses as they vomited heavily, the feelings of shame and guilt for leaving their beloved behind coursing through their bodies, with no way to alleviate them.

The cries and shrieks of agony had continued unabated, as they grew weaker by the hour, stubbornly clinging to their tenuous connection to the land of the living, trembling with fear of the one certainty that all mortal men must face, their time for doing so drawing increasingly closer. Finally, perhaps even mercifully, the cold hands of death had come to claim them, one by one, as they inhaled the last of their last ragged breaths, their eyes, filled with pain and suffering for what had seemed an eternity, now stared dully ahead of them, some of their lips had managed to be twisted into a smile of relief, as for the last moments of their life, they were finally free of the agony, before their lives were also snuffed out.

Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, death was the greatest equalizer that had ever existed, it did not play favorites, nor did it discriminate. It cared little if it consumed a lowly peasant or the highest noble; their lives were all the same shade of grey, and death feasted hungrily on the bounty laid before it, eagerly awaiting more, its hunger never sated.

And yet, even as the city slowly sank into the darkness of despair, there were those who, for their respective reasons, refused to succumb, but rather had chosen to fight where others had long given up. The third day following the death of the Avatar, a wiry little man notoriously known as Narook had flung the doors to his establishment, brashly known as _'Narook's Seaweed Noodlery'_, stepping out into the narrow alleyway his business was located and boldly proclaiming their grand reopening. This had the unintended effect of shocking his neighbors, spurring them to hotly march into his business. Their accusations of disrespect and contempt towards the Avatar fell on deaf ears however, and as he served the few who had hungrily and rapidly been consuming his cooking, loudly declared that the time for mourning was over.

On the opposite end of the city, another restaurant reopened, although to compare it to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery would have been a massive insult to its owner, and would have led the offending customer to be ejected immediately. Kuang's Cuisine, one of the most lavish and upscale restaurant in the city had quietly opened its doors to the public, albeit the most well to do and famous citizens. When one such diner had inquired as to the reason the eatery was reopened, the owner had stiffly replied that Avatar Aang made it his business to avoid dining here, and so there was nothing worth mourning over.

The restart of the small industrial plant owned by a young, charismatic entrepreneur named Hiroshi Sato had been the cause of much publicity and speculation. He had quietly convinced enough of his workers to return to work, trying his hardest to energize and motivate them. Despite the threats to his newly wed wife and himself that they had received almost daily, he continued to strive forward, passionately declaring to the two reporters who had braved traveling to his plant for an interview, that while the death of the Avatar was a blow to the city, it was time to move on with their lives.

Indeed, while the city still struggled to cope with the passing of the Avatar, the seeds of change were slowly sprouting to eat away at the corrupted static that held sway. They could return the city to the way it once was, so long as they had the belief in themselves and the belief in those closest to them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is, by the far, the longest chapter I've written; I must say I'm quite proud of it. I know it might come across as very detail heavy, but that was the purpose. While reading some of my previous chapters, I've tended to stick to Lin and what she experienced. This chapter was to sort of give the atmosphere of the city at large, in order to for those reading to better understand the context which this story takes place.

Two things of interest: I must thank **Serena-Kenobi **from deviantART for allowing me to use a drawing of hers as the cover of this story. The name of this particular piece is 'Lin Beifong – Alone', quite fitting for the way Lin is feeling so far. Go check it out, she's pretty damned good.

The other thing is that, as much as I hate to admit it, I need some help. In one of the upcoming chapters, there is going to be a fighting scene, and I'm hoping someone is willing to help me out in that regard, as writing fight scenes is not one of my strong points. If you are interested and willing, please Private Message me to get more details. Serious inquiries only!

As always, I hoped you enjoyed reading, leave a review, if you will.


	7. Her Glass Family, Shattered

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Legend of Korra**

* * *

Lin strode through the streets, her feet echoing hollowly across the dusty roadway. As it had become the norm for the past few days, there were precious few people outside their homes; the few that had ventured out either completely ignored her, purposely focusing on whatever it was they were doing, or becoming nervous, hurrying to retreat into the darkness of the dim alleyways. Had it been a typical day, her instincts would have been screaming at her, they would have urged her to investigate further, commanding her to apprehend and stop whatever criminal activity that would surely be taking place, and she would have done so without a trace of hesitation, almost unable to resist.

This however, had not been anything resembling a typical day for her, not by a long shot. Her mind felt numbed as she quickened the pace, barely acknowledging the figures that disappeared into the shadows, her instincts dulled to the point where she felt almost indifferent to her surroundings. A tiny tremor ran through her body, its unwanted familiarity almost causing her to stumble, before she steadied herself, never slowing down from her heightened pace as she briskly continued her march across the city, driving ahead as though possessed.

She knew the feeling that had almost consumed her; she had gotten acquainted with it very well the last few days, more than she had ever wanted to. That sense of _shame _had been weighing on her shoulders ever since the events of this morning and seemed to grow heavier each step she pounded into the ground and she trudged on. Shame that her mother could no longer even seem to bear to be in the same room as her, the contempt and disgust twisted into her mother's face her ever reliable source of comfort gone. Now, it seemed she couldn't even follow what her own instincts were telling her, instead she had chosen keep walking, no… she had chosen to run. She shook her head quickly, trying to dislodge the haunting thoughts from her mind, a futile effort as they seemed to take morbid pleasure in torturing her, constantly flashing by, mocking and laughing at her.

She nimbly jumped over a pile of rotted pile of garbage that had blocked her path, her speed and jumbled thoughts not allowing her to simply stop. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, the vomit inducing odors wafting up to her causing her tortured thoughts to retreat, at least for the time being. Her stomach roiled queasily from the smell, but it had nothing to expel, she had already puked most of her breakfast into the bathroom sink this morning. She swallowed harshly, almost tasting the burning acid that had assaulted her throat.

A loud scraping sound startled her; she whirled around quickly, cursing her lack of attentiveness, fumbling for her weapons. Catching sight of the source of the noise, she relaxed slightly, though her left hand still gripped her blade tightly. It was just one of the precious few garbage collectors that had come out to work; it was the shovel he scraped against the ground to scoop the garbage into a waiting cart that had been the offending sound that had startled her. She felt a small twinge of sympathy for the worker as he labored on, unaware of her presence, it did not seem as though he was, or would be making any progress soon.

She sighed, she seemed to move from feeling dulled and numbed to being jumpy; it was exhausting moving from one extreme to the next so quickly. She wished she could just turn back and walk away, walk back home- but no, that house no longer felt like a home, it no longer held any comfort, there would be no security and protection to be found; the only thing that place had in store for her was the malicious promise of more pain, especially if _she _was still there. The last thing she wanted was to risk another confrontation with her moth - _that _woman. If she did, Lin didn't think her mind, already reeling from the shock from this morning, although she hated to admit it, even to herself, would be able to handle another confrontation.

For a minute she stood there, fighting the urge to just give up and burrow into the earth, so far down that nobody, not even her mother would be able to detect her. She had often done that when she was younger, usually when she would get into a fight with Toph, their stubborn personalities clashing as neither had given any ground before they would both stomp off in anger. Sometimes it had been because she had failed or gotten in trouble for something in school, and had been too ashamed to face her mother. She loved being surrounded by the earth, it had felt so safe and relaxing, almost as though no one would be able to penetrate the ground and snatch her from her safe haven, a childish notion of invulnerability sweeping over her. And yet sooner rather than later, the earth would begin to part and expose her, destroying her peace and quiet, and her mother's angry face would be seen glaring down at her, before she was earth bended straight to the surface. At least then, even when being scolded for running off and making Toph angry, she could have always counted on her mother to find her.

What did it mean then, if that same person who she could always depend on was the one to cause her pain? It was a question that she was trying to avoid thinking about, for the answers to such a question terrified her. _I could disappear right now, and no one would even care, mo – the Chief would probably be happy and throw a big party to celebrate getting rid of her good for nothing daughter_, she thought, the wild whispering of her mind running through her head, leaving her feeling both angry and saddened, a bitter grimace forming on her weary face. The emotional roller coaster she had been through was starting to display itself even more brazenly through her frame, leaving her feeling like an old soul trapped into a younger person's body.

A tired sigh escaped from her, louder than she intended due to the near silence from the streets, as she turned around to continue her trek through the city, leaving the collector in his misery. Ordinarily the sheer lack of transport would have only served to further aggravate her, but today she was grateful for it. Spending time in the back of a carriage or one of those new-fangled cabs that the owner of Future Industries had invented would have given her mind the opportunity to wander and ruminate, something she desperately wanted to avoid. Marching through the city, with her muscles rediscovering that familiar ache that made them despair, with a steady stream of sweat running down her face due to humidity, she could focus on the psychical pain that caused her body to twinge, embracing its familiarity, and thus block the searing emotional pain that ached inside her.

Her pace had ensured that soon she had left the outskirts of the city and now headed directly into downtown Republic City. She felt that same sense of unease she had experienced for the past few days, the sheer emptiness and desolate nature of once busiest section of the city still unnerved her, although not as much as before; with a start, she realized that she was slowly becoming used to the forsaken atmosphere, something she could not have imagined would happen.

Before long, she could make out her destination not too far away, slowly coming into view as she continued walking: Police Headquarters. The large compound stood proudly amidst the other buildings that surrounded them, a proud example of the engineering and building prowess of the earth benders who had been sent from Ba Sing Se to aid in its construction, a gift from the Earth King himself. It served as an ominous symbol, both psychical and mental for criminals and law breakers that their misdeed would not go by unpunished, and a gesture of reassurance for the citizens of Republic City, that they would be protected from harm by the officers of the police force. It was a place that, like most things seemed to be turning out for her recently, had once been a place of happiness for her, yet became a constant source of chaos and confusion for her.

Her mind cast back, dredging up memories she had been trying to forget, to no avail. She remembered how she used to beg her mother to take her with her when she was about to leave to go to work, hoping that her pleading and puppy dog eyes would work this time. She had always wanted to see her mom beat up the bad guys and put them in jail. For a moment her heart would soar as Toph would pause as she mulled over her decision, hoping against hope that she would say yes, her eager face disappearing, crestfallen as her mother would shake her head. _Not today Lin_, had always been the answer, Toph patting her head as she had turned away, trying to not to let her mother see her tears, a futile effort since her mother could not see the tears, but could feel the sadness that radiated from her daughter. She would only take a few steps before she would be enveloped in a hug, before being tickled mercilessly by her mother, all her sadness being eliminated in a fit of giggles.

Then, when she was eight, her mother had wanted her to go with her to shop for a gift for Sokka's birthday, and wanted her to come to make sure it would be something he would want. A small smile formed on her lips against her will, as she still remembered how annoyed she was at Toph's insistence that she come along with her, she adored Sokka and did want to help choose something out for him, but she had already been invited to spend a few days with Aang and his family at Air Temple Island. Toph had ended that argument by pulling the dreaded mom card, telling her she had to go along _or else_. She had stomped along gloomily with her mother as they left the house, miserably thinking on the fun games she and Tenzin could have been playing. Her thoughts had left her preoccupied, and she hadn't noticed when her mother had stopped and had bumped into her, nearly falling down. She had started to crossly complain, before realizing where they were, causing the hot words that had almost erupted out of her mouth to die down, leaving her mouth hanging open.

Before her lay the Police Headquarters, the place she had always begged her mother to take her. Her eyes had become large as saucers as she stared at the imposing building, drinking in the sights and sound, before realizing her mouth was still slackened, gulping as she had turned around slowly to look at her mother, almost afraid to ask, the fear of once again being told no causing her to falter. Instead, the grin on Toph's face had told her everything she wanted and needed to hear and with a whoop of joy, he had jumped and hugged her mother fiercely, thanking her profusely, not caring for the stares she had received from those around them. It had almost felt like it was her birthday all over again, the joy had been almost overwhelming.

When she had finally pulled herself off her mother and headed inside the headquarters with her, her head had spun from trying to look at too many things all at once, running from here to there, pointing and firing off garbled questions in her excitement at an amused and slightly exasperated Toph. She smiled ruefully; she had gone a little overboard that day. Then had came the biggest surprise of all. Dragging her away reluctantly from the startled receptionist, she had taken her in the back, promising it would get even better.

And indeed it had. After they had walked down a long corridor she had pushed open a door to reveal a room full of police officers. It had been one of the rare occasions where she had felt shy around a group of people, given her usually outgoing personality, but today had been an exception to the norm. Soon enough though, as she was introduced to each officer and greeted warmly, some even hugging her, she had slowly came out of her shell, becoming more animated as they took turns sharing stories and experiences about nabbing catching the bad guys, patiently listening and answering each question she had rapidly thrown out at them. She remembered how one of the officers, a rather handsome earth bender, had loudly declared that perhaps he should marry Toph, if It meant that he would get such a pretty daughter in the process, although he would have to put up with the boss. He had even gone down on one knee in mock proposal, as she had blushed hotly, until Toph had slapped him in the back of his head, losing his balance and falling to the ground as everyone in the room had snickered and ribbed him.

The friendly banter and openly welcome atmosphere had warmed her heart, making her feel as though she was part of one large family, just like Tenzin and his clan. She would never admit it to anyone, but seeing the closeness and genuine affection that he and his entire family shared had sometimes stirred up feelings of envy in her heart, although she would always fight it down. She had always felt grateful for having such a loving mother, but had always wished she had a brother or sister to play with. For the remainder of that day, however, she could pretend, at least for a little while, that she had a lot of bigger brothers and sisters. The happiness and joy of that day had been the deciding factor, at that young age, to convince her to want to join the police force.

Little did she realize how achieving her dream would have turned into the nightmare that she had to suffer through each day, the thought causing her to grimace. When the news had spread that she, the Chief's daughter, had been accepted into the police force, and had begun a rapid ascension through the ranks, it had not occurred without consequences, consequences she had never imagined would have occurred. One by one, the friendly faces she had known for years by now had slowly become colder towards her, snubbing, ignoring and turning their backs to her, cutting her off from them, their behavior confusing and hurting her.

Then the rumors had started, how she had the Avatar demand that she be let into the police force, how she had twister her mother's arm into promoting her up the ranks, how inept and inexperienced she really was, even going as far as to claim she had killed a suspect. Her jaw clenching, she remembered the first time she had heard the vicious lies, accidentally overhearing a conversation between officers, who she had considered her friends then, mocking and deriding her, their nasty stories about her greeted by cheering and loud guffaws. She had fled the station, ashamed and horrified at the blatant lies, and how easily those she thought had knew her so well had bought into them, her heart breaking as she had ran back home, hot tears streaming down her face. She had spent the day crying into her bed, mourning the loss of that she never had, her glass family shattered beyond repair. Hours later, her tears spent, she had promised herself that she would show them all and become the best earth bender and police officer ever seen, a vow repeated many times since.

For a long while, she had believed that she was right, that they had only been trying to bring them down, and with enough hard work she would eventually overcome all they could throw at her. Her mother's verbal assault that morning had shaken her confidence to its core, throwing her in self-doubt.

Maybe they're right, the thought whispering through her, causing her to flinch, _maybe you were so clueless that Uncle Aang did pull strings to get me into the force. Maybe she promoted you to captain so that she would not be completely ashamed at having a daughter like you. Maybe, _the voice maliciously drawled out,_ those officers are right, you are as inept as they say you are. Who knows, maybe your loving mother promised those officers an extra week off that first time you went to the station to play nice with you, anything to get you to shut up about wanting to go, anything to keep the little pest quiet. Although now, I'm sure she regrets ever doing so, seeing the complete embarrassment you've turned out to be._

She hung her head, the weight of her thoughts crashing through her. They were right, she realized, a bitter smile forcing its way on her face, a mere shadow of the anguish she felt inside. The way her mother had treated her that morning had only confirmed what those officers had been saying about her all along. She now wished that her mother had told her how ashamed she truly was of her, that way she could have at least quit the force so by today people would have already forgotten she ever was even part of it, it would have allowed her mother's reputation to recover.

Standing at the entrance to the compound, she told herself that soon, after she had completed this mission, she would finally rid her mother of her greatest professional embarrassment – herself. Looking down at the badge pinned on her, it hurt to think about, but for once, she decided, determination filling her once again, she would be the one to do the selfless thing for her mother.

With that thought in mind, she began slowly walking through the courtyard, heading towards the fire that lay inside, fully knowing she was about to be burnt.

* * *

**As usual, do not forget to leave a review, tell me what you think, I can't read minds you know!**


	8. Fear and Loathing

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra**

* * *

Lin headed through the courtyard, making a beeline towards the ornately carved doors that masked the entrance to the interior of the police headquarters. As she headed towards them, the condition of the surroundings caught her eye. The courtyard was in immaculate condition, the grass had been meticulously maintained, there were no loose branches hanging from the trees, and the walkways were completely free of any debris; in all, a total contrast of the degenerative state the rest of Republic City seemed to be facing. She felt a small surge of pride, knowing that the officers of the police force had taken upon themselves to maintain their territory in pristine shape; it did not matter to them whether or not the rest of the city had crumbled. That pride tapered off, as she realized that if she were to make her appreciation known, it would only serve as fodder for her to be further derided. Knowing how of her naysayers were, they might just go and wreck the yard just to spite her, that thought causing her to shake her head in irritation.

Marching up to the doors, she paused, steadying herself for what she was certain was about to come, knowing that it would be woefully inefficient. Sighing, she squared her shoulders, pushing the doors open and heading in, all the while wishing she could simply turn around and walk away.

The reception area for the police headquarters was silent, save for the occasional murmurings. There were a few civilians huddled together in the waiting area, no doubt somehow affected by a crime. She felt the usual twinge of sympathy for them; she knew some officers who had been on the force for years, and had learned to cast their emotions away while they conducted their investigations. While she generally agreed with that action in principle, one of the first lessons they had learned in the academy was that you could not let your emotions rule over you in this job; she could not help but feel that their visible display of empathy for the victims or their families only made things worse for them. She wished she could do something to change their approach but anything she suggested would have been met with automatic resistance, and she herself was not entirely comfortable dealing with civilians when it came to emotional issues.

She closed the door to the entrance as quietly as she could, not wanting to draw any more attention than was necessary towards her, her attempt sadly going in vain as several heads raised, looking for the source of the noise that had sliced through the blanket of silence in the room. Even from a distance, she recognized some of the looks that passed they gave her, although not a hardened veteran, her seismic sense had allowed her to gauge how they were reacting to her. Some of them had felt a flash of hope, perhaps it was someone they had cared about was missing, until they had seen her, their optimism dashed as quickly as it had come, their heads lowered as they continued their vigil. She knew there were times when civilians would stay within the walls of the headquarters, refusing to leave, until they had gotten some news, for better or worse.

She had felt a surprising amount of resentment emanating towards her, before looking down, her uniform giving her answer to their unprovoked dislike. She was an officer of the law, although how for much longer she could not say. Civilians would always be sensitive to their own needs, wanting every officer available to look after their case, always insisting and making demands. An officer would calmly and professionally try to rationalize with them, but their fear and anxiety had never made it an easy success. Her brain knew this, and yet as they glared at her, she could not help but imagine the thoughts that had driven them to look at her like that; she could almost hear them, blaming her for not helping them. As if on cue, she could hear one of the civilians muttering, his voice carrying just loud enough for her to hear.

"Look at that one, waltzing in at this late an hour, like she doesn't have a care in the world. " The quiet whisperings of the other civilians stopped, frozen by the man's words. She caught sight of the man, his greying hair and wrinkles in his face making him look older than she was sure he actually was.

"It must be nice not having to worry about whether or not their family is safe, and we are the ones who are paying for their incompetence." He continued louder, as a woman, she dimly guessed it was his wife, tried to calm him down, her efforts going in vain as they seemed to only serve to enrage him further, as more people began to pay more attention to his diatribe.

Brushing the woman off, he jumped up from his chair, loudly shouting, "These people expect me to sit down and keep my mouth shut while I don't even know where my damned son is, I don't know if he's lying in a hospital bed right now, I don't know if one of the triads have him, I don't even know if he's lying dead in the back of some alley right now!" Her mind registered one of the receptionists running out to the back, most likely to alert one the guards.

Still the man continued ranting, seemingly unable to stop now that he had gotten a head of steam. "These morons," he snarled, waving his hands wildly around him, his voice beginning to crack under the emotion that had powered his outburst, "These incompetent FOOLS can't seem to get off their asses and do something! While our homes are being ransacked and people are being killed, these cowards," He spat, his eyes burning with hatred, "These cowards would rather hide out in their nice safe little fortified building and do nothing while this damned city burns!"

At this, two officers came forward from the back, trying to reason with the man, their pleas for calm and rationality only serving to rile him up further.

"Damn you, damn you all to hell," he yelled as a third officer came forward, holding him firmly as they escorted him out to the back, leaving the waiting room, his wailing wife following closely behind him. The other civilians watched the scene silently, still shocked at his outburst. Before the officers could fully escort him out of the room, he managed to fire one last salvo.

"If the Avatar was still alive today, bless his soul," he managed as he struggled against the grip of the officers, "He would be disgusted your actions, the way you treat us like second class citizens, HE WOULD curse you all himself." Those were his final words before they finally managed to get him out, ignoring the gasps from the other civilians, shutting the door firmly behind them, the loud sobs of his wife growing fainter until they could be heard no more.

Silence once again invaded the room, the civilians returning to their silent vigil, though more than a few looked shaken up at the almost violent scene that had taken place. The receptionist took her place behind her desk, trying to regain a measure of composure, although her hands still trembled ever so often. The guards resumed their watch; to the civilians they looked perfectly collected, Lin on the other hand, could see the shift as they became more alert and aware; she could see how their hands tightened around their blades even more firmly than before, their eyes focusing, scanning the room repeatedly for any sign of another disruption. She could understand their concern; one or two more outbursts like those and it could lead to a violent mob right on their own territory. To make matters worse, for a while now, the Chief had forbidden the officers from using their bending to restrain non benders, knowing how fiercely they disliked having it used against them; it could lead to other non-benders to join in a fight they otherwise would have no interest in, loudly defending the apprehended person just for being a non-bender.

She could sense the anger coming from the guards, just how upset that civilians' tirade had made them and gotten under the skin, despite their veneer of professionalism. For a few moments, she shared her comrades anger; after all who was this man to say that they were not doing their jobs, every officer at headquarters had been out patrolling at some point for the past week, even those usually reserved for guard duty; they had even carried along some volunteers from the kitchen staff when they had been stretched thin at times. She herself had taken more shifts than anyone else reporting for duty, even her own mother, working her team to the bone, and when they had finally begged for a break, exhausted and pushed past their breaking point, she had volunteered to be a temporary member of another team, swallowing her pride as a captain and willing to take orders from another, all in an effort to keep protecting the city. Who then, was this man to say they weren't doing their jobs?

Her temper continued to flare; seething at the insults the man had thrown her way, towards all the officers of the police force. But the question she had asked herself not too long ago came back to her with an answer with more clarity than she wanted. Just who was he to question whether she or any other officer was doing their job? He was a civilian, a citizen of Republic City. He was a civilian, who she and every other officer in the force had sworn to protect and serve, to use their strength to the best of their abilities to help those who could not do so themselves. Her anger and indignation drained rapidly from her, as two new companions she had gotten well acquainted with for the past several days took their place – shame and guilt, they went hand in hand for her.

That mad, had been right, as much as it hurt the shattered remnants that once consisted of her pride. She had been the one who had missed more than half a day's worth of work talking, for a severe lack of a better word, with her mother, cleaning her armor and soaking in a bath tub, foolishly reminiscing on the past. All that time spent wasting away when that man had probably – no she was certain he had spent his time going through hell waiting for someone to help him. She had left that man to suffer when she could have spent the morning combing through the streets to help look for his son, to do something, anything… but it was too late now, she realized, the weight of her insight almost staggering her. In her profession, you did not often get second chances, you did not get any do over's. No, once again she had failed.

If she had been anywhere else, she was sure she would have collapsed, so painful the truth was to her. As it were, although her mind wanted nothing more desperately than to shut down and curl itself up into a ball to try and protect itself from more abuse, her body refused to give out, especially here of all places. Her reputation might be in shambles, but she would be damned if she let any of her enemies here see her show even a hint of weakness.

Patching together her resolve, as damaged as it already was, she strove forward towards the reception desk. She could feel the civilians' eyes searching her again, it took all she had to not look and match their glares, even though she was still afraid of what she would see if she did. She did not need to however, as her relationship with the earth allowed her to feel the emotions running through them. Chief among them was anger and resentment, of having to witness the treatment received by the old man, and fear, afraid of their inability to do anything about it.

She passed them, walking by without so much as a glance towards them, knowing that it would cause their ire to only increase, if she had dared looking at them, their sullen expressions would have told her more than her bending ever could, yet she knew trying to talk with them would only risk further antagonizing them. They had every reason to dislike her, although not for the reasons she knew. She could have tried helping at least one, but it was not to be. She wished she could tell them to use her as an outlet to exhaust their anger, but she could not, he still had a job to do.

A job forced on her by her mother. Her jaw clenched as she reminded herself that it was Toph who was the one who pulled her from regular duty to guard some stupid ship. At that thought, her mother's words came back to haunt her, derailing her anger in the process. No, her mother was right. Somehow she would have probably screwed up and caused worse damage. _Small blessings_, she told herself, trying to put on a brave face. It wasn't easy when your own mother basically called you a failure, but by the spirits she would try.

So engrossed in her thoughts she had been that she had not noticed that she had reached the receptionist's desk, the woman now fixating on her with a slightly bewildered look. She started, before straightening herself before meeting the other woman's eyes.

Seeing she had Lin's attention, she politely inquired, "How may I be of assistance…. Captain?" she looked down at the badge pinned on Lin's chest for conformation of her rank. Leaning in slightly closer to take in the receptionist's features in more detail, she found that she did not recognize her face; she must be one of the new staff members taken in to deal with the heavier influx of reports and civilians flowing into headquarters. She wondered if this woman had already been poisoned against her already. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She cleared her throat, striving to keep her voice even, not wanting her voice to betray the torment that had been unrelenting in its assault on her psyche. "Captain Beifong, reporting in for duty, I have orders to see the Deputy Chief and receive further instructions."

And there it was, the spark of recognition at the mention of her name. Usually this would follow by a poorly disguised look of contempt. The receptionist however seemed to be looking at her with…fear? She had no idea what she would have done to make someone she had never even met before afraid of her, then realized that some of the other officers must have already met her, and who knew what sort of stories and lies they must have fed her for her to act like this. She was certain their intent was to make the woman despise her, not fear her, which meant she could still deal with her as long as she did not get in her way.

"The… the deputy chief is currently in the squad room right now, captain." She stumbled on her words, all but confirming her suspicions that she was new; she had not yet learned to mask her emotions.

"You can always go ahead and meet with her." That was not going to happen if she could help it, not today of all days.

She hastily replied, "My orders are to speak with her in private, please let me know when she is available, I will be waiting here." A total lie, but she did not have to know that. She turned and walked away to some empty chairs, away from the group of civilians, not missing the sigh of relief from the woman, probably happy she did not have to deal with her for a while.

She sat down heavily, letting her body relax into the chair, allowing her eyes to close and get at least some rest, thinking to herself. She could always go into the quad room and talk to Marae but that would mean having to having to face the other officers; she knew in her frame of mind she would not be able to handle the stares and whispers that would usually be directed at her. Normally she would stay in a corner with her team keeping her company; unfortunately her mother had stripped her of her team that morning, so the chances of finding a friendly face in the crowd were dangerously low. Besides, she was not one to stay in a place where she was not welcome.

Growing cold, she realized the implication of that thought could also be applied to her home. After all, her mother had made it abundantly clear what her opinions on her daughter were; she could recall the harsh words and the look of utter contempt that had twisted her mother's face, it was clear to her that she was no longer welcome at the place she called home.

_Guess I'll have to look for a new job and a new place to stay after this mission_, she thought to herself, _I could always ask Uncle Sokka if he would let me spend a few days until I find a new place, I could always pay him if he wanted it…. I don't want to disturb Aunt Katara, plus I doubt Tenzin wants to see me after what happened. _She flexed her arm instinctively, his image bringing a mixture of anger and sadness.

_Maybe I should just move into a hotel for a few days, until I get some of my stuff from the apartment. Maybe I should rent for a while, at least there aren't that many tourists thanks to the hellhole this city has become._ She continued her musings, a feeling of melancholy sweeping over her; she had always thought about getting her own place to call her own, but she had never thought it would come about via her own mother virtually throwing her out.

Alone in her thoughts, she sat there, her only wish that no one would disturb her, grateful for even the smallest bit of peace.

* * *

**A/N: With the last chapter, this story crossed 50 reviews, a big thank you to everyone who has been reading, both old and new. So then, don't forget to leave a review, if you will.**


	9. Humble Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra**

* * *

Of course, we rarely ever get what we want.

Lin learned this lesson not forty minutes later as she sat in her chair, stewing in her thoughts, something she had tried to avoid doing. The events of the days gone by had been weighing heavily on her mind. Her own situation had bothered her, yet she felt a mall trickle of shame; so deeply entrenched she had been in her own misery, that she had barely spared a thought to her other friends no, they were close enough that she considered them her family. She hadn't seen Sokka for days now; she missed his regular visits to the apartment, he had always livened up the normally quiet building with his jokes and over the top antics. She knew he was still working in the Council even at this time, she had seen his correspondence on her mother's desk. She knew she had to get the Council's approval for her duties, as her mother had reminded her through her diatribe, but she vowed to stay and keep him company for a while longer.

While that could be done easily enough, she knew that there were some who she had not an idea on how to help them. She wondered how Aunt Katara was holding up; she had seen and lived through tragedy before, but the loss of her husband must have been devastating. Yet, she knew that her aunt would find a way, to find a reason for living, she was that strong willed. Her thoughts drifted to her children, almost her siblings. She knew Kya, as rowdy as she could become, would try to keep the family together. She had no idea how Bumi would be dealing with his grief, he had always been proud of his father, but now… And then there was Tenzin… he was now the last air bender… She wished she could go back in time, to do things differently, the feeling of regret coloring her musings, as she rubbed her arm reflexively again. She knew she would have to deal with him sooner or later, but for now…

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had not noticed the approach of another person until they had settled on the chair directly next to her, almost causing her to jump before catching herself.

She turned slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the person without looking directly at them. It was an old woman, her grey hair featuring prominently on her face; the deep wrinkles and leathery skin all told the tale of a woman who had seen quite a number of years. She sat stiffly in her chair, her frail looking body wrapped in robes that screamed Fire Nation, staring straight ahead; not even flinching as Lin now openly inspected her. Try as she might, she could not grasp any real emotions coming from the woman. She quickly activated her seismic sense, yet she could still detect no anger or rage, there was no hatred or bitterness emanating from this woman that had been so conspicuous from the other civilians. Instead, a quiet acceptance seemed to radiate from her, jarringly at odds from the general atmosphere that surrounded the room. She pulled back, her confusion growing, before deciding to give voice to her questions.

"Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and polite, the burning emotions that had swirled inside her had been doing an excellent job leaving her feeling agitated, but she could not take her frustrations out on this civilian.

A few moments passed and still the woman saw did not see it fit to answer her, instead, she continued to her silent vigil, her ragged breathing the only the only sound that punctuated her silence. Lin felt that knot of irritation that seemed to be a permanent resident in her grow, after all, who was this woman to invade her personal space and then continue to refuse to even acknowledge her question.

She was about to repeat her inquiry, determined to sound more forceful if she needed it to get answers, when a soft sigh escaped from the woman's lips, almost inaudible so much so that Lin had thought she had imagined it. Slowly, the woman turned her head to face Lin, her ancient eyes roaming her face before gazing directly into her eyes, leaving her feeling somewhat disturbed without the woman even saying a word; for some absurd reason she felt as though the woman was passing judgement upon her.

Finally, however, she decided to speak, the words not ones Lin appreciated.

"What are you doing here, captain?" She rasped, it seemed to hurt her to talk.

It took Lin a minute to realize what the woman had said; her creaky voice had made it difficult to comprehend her words. When they did finally register in her mind, indignation began to wrestle with the irritation that had resided their previously.

"Excuse me?" she replied, almost not believing what the woman had said, struggling to keep the hostility from her voice, amazed at the audacity of the old crone.

Another sigh escaped the old woman, fixing Lin with what she thought was an exasperated look, it was hard to tell from under all the wrinkled that lay entrenched on her face.

"I'm the old one here child, and yet you seem to be the one with the hearing problems," she mumbled, but Lin had already heard it, her indignation swiftly turning into cold anger.

"If you don't have anything of importance to say ma'am, then I highly suggest returning to your seat and cease wasting my time." She snapped, not willing to put up with any more nonsense right now, respect your elders be damned. _Apparently I didn't get the memo that said today was International Bash Lin Day_, she thought sourly.

The woman did not so much as flinch at Lin's poorly disguised hostile tone, seemingly content to continue talking, even if her partner was unwilling to listen.

"I meant no offence, captain" she said almost apologetically, Lin snorting internally at her words. "I just meant, why aren't you in the back with all the other officers?"

Why would this woman even be concerned about that, she wondered, yet she could feel no deception coming from her, only a plaintive curiosity. It didn't matter, she was not about to burden a complete stranger with her troubles, for this woman to even be in the headquarters meant that she had greater problems to be concerned about. Armed with this knowledge, she brushed aside the question, focusing on the woman, trying to keep her own tone as civil as possible.

"Forgive me for being blunt ma'am, but somehow I doubt you came here ask about my choice of location" she replied, her voice still curt. The woman gave a small smile, as though secretly pleased with her answer.

"No, I did not, captain, I thought you looked like someone who would be willing to help an old woman like me." _Well she certainly went in a roundabout way of asking me for my help_, Lin thought, bemused and confused by the woman's words.

"How could I help you?" she asked once again, not knowing where the old bat was going with her line of conversation. Even if she wanted to, she could not help this woman, she had already received her orders.

"Well, you're an officer of the law, aren't you? Aren't you supposed to protect and serve?" She pointed a trembling finger at the badge pinned on Lin's uniform. _Well, I won't be an officer for much longer, if my mother has anything to say about it, and she's the Chief, she's the only one who has a say about it,_ she thought bitterly to herself.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you ma'am, I've already been assigned to a case, however, one of the other officers would be more than willing and better able to assist you in your-" The woman waved her hand wearily, dismissing her words; Lin felt her ire rear its head at the rudeness of her interruption. Before she could verbally direct her anger towards the woman, her words caused them to die in her throat.

"No they won't, not in time anyway," she replied weakly, coughing before continuing. "I have seen how this place is run here, they will take your information, nice and easy, and then tell you to have a seat and leave you waiting there for hours while they go about their business."

She felt her rage beginning to flare once again, this woman was just like that man who had caused the commotion earlier. All these ingrates, they all seemed to think that she and the other officers were just sitting on their asses, twiddling their thumbs and sipping tea.

It seemed some of her anger had leaked into the face, or maybe the woman expected this reaction, since she was quick to continue, "I can understand and appreciate that you all are trying your best, but you have to understand, to sit and wait here, unable to do anything is torture for us. That child," she pointed her trembling finger to a young woman seated across the room, hunched over and wringing her hands nervously, "She has been here for more than eight hours now, waiting for news of her missing husband."

She slowly pointed her hand to another person, determined to make her point "That man over there has been waiting for almost a day now to get any word on his sister, she was kidnapped by one of the triads." The man in question, the richness of his clothes and jewellery that adorned his body almost screaming that he was of noble birth, now sat almost lifelessly in his chair, his vacant eyes and listless body almost screaming grief and defeat.

"That man… that man who you all dragged out of the room, he had been here almost two days now, the others have told me, his two children has gone missing." Lin felt as though she had been punched in the stomach when she heard those words. "We all know, deep down, that you all are trying your best, but when our families are at stake…. We can't help but want more, as irrational as it may be… things haven't been so bad since the last years of the war…" Her voice trailed off into silence, it had probably been strained from talking so much. Trying to absorb all that the woman had told her, Lin spoke, almost hesitating this time.

"But, why me, of all the officers here?" she asked; given her reputation, she doubted anyone would be asking for her help anytime soon.

The woman gave her a feeble smile, "While all those officers are cooped up in the back, you are here sitting among us. That sets you apart. I… I think that it shows you have more compassion than those other officers." If she had let them, Lin's eyes would have bugged out when she heard those words. _Well, if it lets her find some measure of comfort, let her keep believing that_, she thought, still trying to wrap her head around what the woman had said.

"Still, it does not change the fact that I already have my orders, I wish I could help you but..." Undeterred by that statement, the woman pulled out something from within her robes, pressing it firmly into Lin's hands. Looking down, she saw it was a picture of a young man; from the looks of him, he looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old. His face had strong Fire Nation features, from the arrogant looking smile on his face to the way how chiselled his jaw was. She looked up at the woman, the question in her eyes being answered without a prompt.

"He's my grandson, Hachi. He lost his parents when he was just seven years." She sniffed, turn the conversation had taken obviously affecting her. Lin held her tongue, out of respect for the dead, and unable to find any words of comfort; dealing with the emotional pains of others was not her forte, dealing with her own was already hard enough as it was.

"Ever since that day… I took him in, my one grandson; we've been staying here in Republic City ever since. He's always been such a headstrong boy but recently …" she paused, coughing hoarsely before continuing. "Recently, he's been hanging out with the wrong crowd. Now he hasn't come back home for two days now. Everyone has no idea where he is, I just don't want anything happening to him." Her quavering voice trailed off, as her composure finally relented, a solitary tear starting its solo journey down her weathered cheeks. Before she could stop herself, Lin grabbed her hand, squeezing it in sympathy.

She didn't think she could speak any words of comfort right now, shaken up as she was. She had been going through her own personal hell for the past few days and yet she had not looked on the bright side. At least none of the few family and friends she had, had been kidnapped or missing, unlike this poor woman. Lin didn't think she would be able to handle that happening, on top of all that she had endured. She would have finally reached her breaking point. Those thoughts were dashed from her as the woman was the one to grab her hands this time.

"Please captain, I am begging you, please find him, find my grandson, I don't know what else to do, please find him before it is too late!" She pleaded, more than a hint of desperation in her voice.

Lin ached to help the woman, but felt helpless, knowing she still had her duties to carry out. She silently cursed her mother for putting her in this position. But still… perhaps there was a way to help this woman, as she turned over the problem in her mind. It would still be a compromise but… maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. She could still painfully recall her own laments earlier, how she had not been able to help at least one civilian. Well, here was the chance to at least try to correct one of her many wrongs, orders or not. She felt the corners of her lips tug upward in the hint of a smile, the first genuine one she felt she had in days. Having come to her decision, she looked at the woman, who had been watching her, expectation shining in her tired eyes.

Lin coughed, to clear her throat and to make sure she would not croak. "While I do already have my orders…. I can still look around for him, at least for a while. I know a few people who can help," she said, cringing at the hope that now radiated from the woman's face.

"Thank you so much captain Beifong, a thousand blessings upon you!" she squeezed Lin's hands with as much strength as she could muster.

Lin froze at the mention of her name. "How do you know who I am?" she asked hoarsely.

The woman smiled, her worn face crinkling as she did so "They had your picture in the newspaper when you became a captain, the youngest if I remember correctly. I used to see you as when you were younger, the Avatar would often come to the park with you. He would be proud of you, captain."

Lin tried swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat. She still felt that that Aang would be ashamed at her inability to protect the city, his _city. _She wondered if he would call her a failure just as her mother had implied if he was still alive. _Don't try to fool yourself Lin, of course he would_, she commanded herself.

A new voice interrupted her depressing train of thought; glaring up she recognized the same receptionist as before standing in front of her, shifting nervously as she voice filled with apprehension, no doubt at having to speak to her again.

"The… the Deputy Chief is now available now captain, she said to let you in as soon as it was convenient for you," she squeaked out.

"Thank you," was her abrupt reply, standing up quickly. She nodded at the older lady, "Do you mind if I keep this?" she asked, waving the photograph at her. The woman quickly signaled her approval.

She began walking away, before turning back and asking, "Should I have any news, who should I ask for?" To her chagrin, she realized that she had not even bothered to find out the woman's name.

"Lei Feng" was the soft response. With that, she turned and walked away, the murmured "May the spirits bless you, captain" going unnoticed by Lin, but not by the receptionist, surprised that someone would actually say that to Lin.

An added responsibility on her shoulders, Lin quickly walked past the assembled civilians and with a brief nod to the guards, entered into the back of the headquarters, not daring to look back.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the latest chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Unfortunately, there's some bad news. My finals exams are starting on the 7th on May, and runs through till the 20th. So, during that time I will not be able to upload weekly as promised. I already have chapter 10 written and it will be uploaded sometime in between. The day after exams this story will resume, so no worries!**


	10. Thorn

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. If I did, I would probably just make hentai.**

* * *

Her steps echoed hollowly as she walked down the empty corridors, towards the main offices located near the back of the headquarters, the monotonous rhythm of her steps lulling her mind. She had carefully avoided the paths that were connected to most of the squad rooms, not wanting to risk running into any of the other officers, taking the routes that she had long since memorized, their quiet and desolate nature allowing to drop her mask of indifference that she had kept on the off chance that she did bump into anyone.

Now, her neutral expression melted into one of worry and apprehension, the weight that had plagued her mind and body feeling heavier than before. Already, the tendrils of regret were beginning to creep into her mind as she questioned the wisdom of her decision to agree to help that woman. She felt that she had already done so many things wrong; her career as an officer, alienating her mother through her ineptitude, she had failed to even attempt to contact and console those she considered her extended family in their time of sorrow; instead she had been wallowing in her own despair. Although still angry, she hadn't even tried to find the one who would be going through his darkest moment right now, she knew she could not begin to imagine the despair he would be experiencing. Her arm twitched as it had done anytime she had thought of him; she massaged it unconsciously before forcing herself to stop, realizing what she was doing. It was a bad habit, one she knew she had to break before it became permanent.

She felt disgusted with herself, she knew that she had made so many mistakes, she had committed so many errors, and now she had went and put herself in the position to commit another. She knew that had it been any other day, under different circumstances, she would have politely refused that woman, knowing she was already assigned a mission, moving on without a second look back even if she had protested. But no, in a moment of insanity, she had rashly succumbed to the woman's pleading, and now she risked disappointing yet another person. She felt like slamming her head on the walls to punish her stupidity but with her luck even something like that would find a way to go wrong.

She turned around the corner, freezing at the sight that beheld her. She cursed herself silently, her thoughts had distracted her and her feet had ended up taking her to a place she was all too familiar with. Before her, the door to her mother's office lay directly ahead of her, the heavy metal doors a silent guardian a warning to who was its occupant. It was usually a welcome sight for her, she would regularly retreat into it when she needed to blow off steam when someone would make her temper reach its limit, which had happened quite a lot when she was younger. Otherwise, she would often share a meal with Toph within the privacy of the room, their hectic schedules meant that it was one of the few times they could spend some time together, before their respective duties came calling.

Now though, it served as a bleak reminder of one more place that had been cut off from her, one more place that she would not be welcome again. She wondered if all the time she had spent in there, her mother had been silently wishing she would just hurry up and leave, her annoyance at her daughter for taking up her time. The way she had lashed out at her left Lin wondering what else her mother had been hiding from her, what else she thought was true was actually a lie. At least there was one thing going her way after all that had happened for the day: Her mother had not shown up to work, at least for now. She didn't know what she would have done; knowing her mother would have been able to read her like a book given the emotional disarray Lin was going through. Deep down, she felt that Toph would have taken the doubt and confusion that swirled inside her as further proof of her daughter's incompetence and lack of ability. She knew that would be her mother would feel since those were the same thoughts that were running through _her own_ mind.

For a few moments she stood there, staring at the door, her legs unwilling to take a step further, as though to punish her further as her mind assailed her with stinging rebukes. Slowly, she managed to tear herself away, heading left and further past her mother's office, feeling more relieved each step she took that put distance between them_. One thing's for sure, I wasn't going to win that staring competition with that door_, a small chuckle escaping her at that thought. It felt strange to hear herself laugh, it had been almost hoarse coming out as though she was unaccustomed laughing. She sighed, something she had become used to doing, and continued her walking down the corridor, knowing that her recent past had been taking a toll on her, how much longer it would continue was a question she did not have an answer to.

One final turn and she was on the home stretch to Marae's office, she let out a huff of frustration, feeling as though she had been walking for miles to get there, and her constant forays into her thoughts had made the trip seem far longer than it had been.

She knew why Marae kept her office so isolated from the rest of offices and squad rooms; simply put, she just did not like dealing with people, and had no qualms about openly saying it. While her mother, as Chief of Police, had to deal with her officers on a face to face basis at one point or another, Marae had point blank refused to have anything to do with most of the officers other than the minimum interaction necessary, which had made her appointment as the deputy chief all the more puzzling. Factor in the fact that she was a non-bender and the whispers of nepotism and favouritism had predictably sprung up. Only a visit by the Avatar to address the unease of her appointment had broken the tension, as no officer would think to dare to outright question his decisions, although doubts had remained and lingered long after. During all that had happened, Marae had simply gone about acquainting herself in her new role, never showing a sign that the uproar had affected her in the least. Not that she had ever seen that for herself, she thought wryly; the older woman had always been distant towards her even before she joined the force, and that had not changed over the years. _Wish I could borrow her attitude during all_….. this, she thought tiredly.

The slamming of the door ahead startled her, abruptly ending the twisted flight of fancy her mind had taken her on. Instinctively, she ducked behind one the supporting pillars in the corridor, its towering presence allowing for her to hide in the murky shadows it had formed. Inwardly she winced; Marae would not be in a pleasant mood after dealing with whoever it was that had come out of her office. Having to deal with another person would mean that she would have to be especially careful about what she would say around the older woman, it was not the first time an officer had been ejected from her office for his poor choice of words and she didn't intend to add her name to that list. _Although, with the way this day has been, it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, _the thought bringing a bitter ghost of a smile on her face.

It quickly faded as the footsteps, abnormally loud in the quiet of the corridor approached. Not wanting them to identify her presence, she refrained from using her earthbending to confirm who they were, the low murmurs that reached her straining ears being sufficient to confirm her suspicions that it was not one but two persons that slowly neared her position. She knew it was ridiculous, it was not as though there was a high risk of her being attacked here of all places, the headquarters being one of the safest places currently, but she didn't want to be caught unawares yet again. Slowly inching away from her hiding space, she peered at the couple drawing ever closer to her, her eyes widening slightly as recognition and more than a fair bit of trepidation hit her.

One of them was a face she knew all too well, it belonged to one who had always gleefully sought any excuse to become a thorn in her side. Sena Mitarashi. A short, raven haired woman who even Lin could grudgingly admit (to herself, of course) would be considered a beauty by many. The number of male officers who would surreptitiously direct their admiring gaze at her when she would enter a room, their eyes focusing on her flawless face before travelling downwards to focus on the curvaceous body that lay tantalizingly hidden within the confines of the police uniform, a hidden treasure they were all too eager to explore also seemed to share her sentiments, the thought making her snort in faint derision.

They had first encountered each other during Lin's days in the Police Academy. Lin had attempted to speak to the girl, but had been unceremoniously rebuffed, her eyes coldly raking over Lin's features before abruptly stalking off. Since then she had become one of her fiercest rivals for Lin. Whether it was during physical training, mock drills or even regulation exams, Sena seemed to have made it her top priority to not just beat but humiliate Lin. Coming from a wealthy family, she had the money and plenty of charm to influence a significant number of recruits against her. While they had never dared physically confronting her (the Bei Fong name wielded considerable weight in Republic City, even more so than Sena's family, much to the other girl's chagrin), it had led to Lin being ostracized and alone for a long while, before she had eventually made a few friends.

Fortunately, Lin had managed to ignore (for the most part) the taunts, jeers and rumours that had swirled around and involving her, her goal of graduating was something she considered too great and important to her to risk losing over pummelling the obnoxious woman, although she was severely tempted at times, having to grit her teeth and bite her tongue until they had bled. It did make their sparring matches all the more intense, as both women had seized the rare chance to physically clash with each other, trying to take their frustration, anger and hatred on their opponent's bodies, with their instructors having to step in before the blood shed by the women had gone too far. Their matches had always attracted a sizeable crowd, both recruits and trainers watching on with keen interest as two top recruits had fought. _At least I won most of them_, Lin thought, a small smile of satisfaction gracing her lips.

They had both graduated the same year, with Lin topping her class and Sena coming in a close second, much to the latter's displeasure, which she had been very vocal about. In the months following her graduation while waiting to become fully integrated into the metalbending force, Lin had heard of the other woman's behaviour as she refused to believe that Lin could have placed ahead of her, even going so far as to lodge a formal complaint against her, alleging bias and favouritism. As expected, nothing of substance came out of it, and Sokka had casually mentioned at a dinner function they had attended once that her father had threatened to disinherit her if she did not stop dragging her family's name in the mud. As he had noted, wiggling his eyebrows at her, oblivious to the looks of consternation being directed at him, apparently her father was smarter than her, or just had more common sense to know it was bad business to trifle with the Bei Fong family. He had leaned in and added with a weariness that came from personal experience that no one wanted to have the Chief of Police showing up at their doorstep to have a 'polite' chat. Lin's own personal explanation was that her family didn't want to hurt her chances of rising up the ranks and having a hand in the police force's operations, before fighting back the snarky thought.

They had been called up at roughly the same time to the regular police force; thankfully, they had been placed on separate teams, something she had always suspected her mother of having a hand in, although she had always denied any involvement. From then on, they had managed to avoid running into each other, consumed in the plethora of tasks and missions usually given to the rookies, until Lin had advanced to the rank of captain. The rumours of favouritism had sprung up once again and while Lin knew that Sena somehow had a hand in it, it seemed the crafty vixen had matured in her tactics, for her attempts at finding the root cause of the rumours had always come up empty handed. Even though she now outranked Sena, she knew the malicious and troublesome nature that existed that lay hidden within the beautiful façade that most had difficulty looking beyond.

While Sena could certainly prove to be a handful, her companion was the one who, though she was loathed to admit it, genuinely unnerved her. Akito Yasau had already been considered a veteran when she had first entered the police force and his reputation had only grown since, although not in the way honest officers would wish. At over six and a half feet, he towered over most of the members of the police force, his dark eyes, usually looking blank or uninterested, was said to hide a ruthless streak within them. He was generally regarded as a silent man who would stand in the middle of a squad room, dwarfing those around him, and would speak only when spoken to, and even then there wasn't a guarantee that he would respond. He reeked of danger, whose path one did not want to cross and instead given a wide berth, whose gaze one avoided for fear that being met with his penetrating start would allow him to pierce their very being, allowing him to leave them feeling exposed.

It was common knowledge that he had been pulled up and reprimanded on several occasions for the missions he had been involved in for using excessive force. There had even been some rumours that his actions had caused the deaths of some of the suspects. Some of the victims of his alleged brutality had seemed afraid to talk, refusing to even meet with any investigators and with good reason too. It had been whispered that he had connections with more than one of the triads and the criminal underworld at large. She knew that his activities had been investigated on more than one occasion, yet nothing of substance could be proved to pin against him.

When Lin had asked her mother about these rumours, Toph had remained uncharacteristically silent, before quietly warning Lin to avoid Akito as much as she could help it. If it was another occasion, if it was another person, Lin might have bristled at the implication that she was weaker or fear someone, but for this man she had, agreed however reluctantly. Even though with her relationship with her mother like dust in the wind now, her advice from the past still rang true. To Lin, he was like a scourge, a black mark against the metalbending force, the reason a section of the populace of Republic City held them with distrust and contempt. And now, she had to cross paths with these two.

Briefly she considered remaining within the shadows until they passed but quickly discarded the notion; they were bound to sense her the closer they got and the remnants of her pride would not allow her to stomach the notion of literally cowering in the corner like a whipped dog. Her mind made up, she stepped out of the shadows and into the corridor, slipping a mask of indifference on her face as she strode down towards them, hoping against a confrontation, a futile endeavour, her pessimistic side told her.

They had been so immersed in their conversation that they had failed to react to her presence until she had closed the gap between them considerably; either that, or they had merely pretended in order to wait for her to approach, a scenario Lin had not discarded, given who she was dealing with. When they did, however, their discussion was abruptly ended as their heads sharply swivelled as they turned to confront the interloper.

Sena's eyes locked with hers, Sena's eyes flashed with a fleeting look of surprise before recognition took its place, swiftly filling with hatred. Even from this distance, Lin could see the slight sneer that seemed so out of place on her flawless alabaster face as she glared at Lin. Akito's face remained impassive as she expected it to be, his eyes seeming to stare in her direction but never directly at her; Lin knew, however, that beneath the façade of studied indifference, he was watching her, studying, observing, analysing her every action. To what extent, Lin did not know and she certainly wasn't eager to find out, suppressing an involuntary shudder that had threatened to rack her body.

She could see them shifting, almost imperceptibly moving into a position to block her path, inwardly she groaned, knowing she would have to at least acknowledge them and not just breeze past them as she had hoped. More importantly were the faint warning bells that had begun to ring in her head, as she realized how fluidly and coordinated they had gotten into position. _They've definitely worked together before, or probably still do_, she observed, feeling a pang of dismay at the thought.

She stopped a few feet in front of them, choosing to stare at Sena silently, the green eyes of the woman opposite seemingly boring into hers, while the half smirk that had always seemed to be present whenever they had met face to face threatened to be blown into a full one.

A few moments passed without a word being exchanged with Lin holding her ground; she knew that while Sena was crafty, she wasn't what one would call the patient type (neither was she). When it seemed that she wasn't going to move however, Lin stepped forward, intent on simply barging through their little blockade, she saw her lips began to move and so halted herself and remained in position.

"I'm surprised to see you back here Linny," she said, almost quietly, yet the faint note of derision was there.

"That's Captain Beifong to you, officer," Lin shot back, the flat tone causing the other woman to blink seemingly almost in surprise. _She probably thought I would just ignore her and walk away like in the Academy_, she thought, _but not this time and definitely not today._

The satisfaction of catching her long time antagonist off-guard was short lived however, as Sena stepped closer to Lin, almost to the point of brushing against her, although she stopped just short of actually making contact, staring up at Lin scornfully, yet looking somewhat eager that she had replied in such a manner.

"Well I do beg your forgiveness _Captain_," Sena mocked, sardonically addressing her. "It's just such a rare occasion that the highly esteemed daughter of the Chief of Police would grace us lowly officers with her presence, I was caught by surprise. I do hope you can forgive me", she simpered, a contemptuous smirk belying the words coming out from her.

_Now I remember how tiresome this idiot can be_. "Just what do you want, Sena?" she asked roughly, already fed up of the other woman's pretences.

Sena straightened up, the smirk vanishing from her face as quickly as it had appeared, instead replaced by a more serious look, which was just as irritating as her smile.

"You had better be careful throwing your weight around like that," she said softly, contradicting the sheer malice contained in her voice. "Most of the officers wouldn't take kindly to that sort of tone from someone like you."

Lin snorted in derision, the action causing Sena to jerk back momentarily. "Someone like me?"

"People are getting tired of having someone who got where they are because of who their family and friends are strut around like they've accomplished something," Sena growled in a low voice. "It would be a shame if something happened to that someone in aaaaallll this turmoil happening."

The faint warning bells increased their tempo and sound, ringing loudly in her ears. She stepped forward, glaring down at this woman, this little worm had the audacity to speak to her like that. All the taunts and jeers she had endured came rushing back to her, her rage growing and festering until it reached a boiling point.

"That sounded like a threat, Officer," Lin spat, the words forcing their way through her gritted teeth, her hands clenching and unclenching, aching to punch this odious insect until her hands would be soaked in her blood, until her lifeless body laid wasted below her, as she smashed her pretty face beyond recognition.

The thought shocked her, almost making her recoil, as the rage receded quickly. _When did I become so bloodthirsty_, she asked herself, silence her only reply.

Unaware of her inner battle, Sena continued her verbal assault "Maybe people around here think that it's time someone who isn't so biased and nepotistic be in charge around here. And maybe, they will do something about it," she finished, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I suppose that disqualifies you then, although I'm sure daddy will try his hardest for his precious little daughter to get the job….. _bitch_," she stated tiredly, the drive to combat Sena already diminished.

It seemed to hit a sore spot with the other woman though, as she lurched upward. She could see her shaking violently, seething with rage before lunging forward, her next words leaving Lin frozen in place.

"At least I know who my father is!" she screamed. Lin saw her aim her clenched fist towards her, she could feel the rage, the bitterness emanating from the earth below them. She could have anticipated the attack, easily blocking the blow….. yet she remained still. She almost welcomed the pain it would bring, embracing the agony it would inflict upon her body, hoping that it would drown out her anguished thoughts and leave her unable to think. She closed her eyes, a smile trembling on the verge of existence upon her cracked lips before fading.

And yet it never came. Cracking open her eyes, she saw Sena's gloved fist encased within the massive hands of Akito. _I can't believe I forgot about_, came Lin's thoughts, reverberating within the confines of her mind. They continued to glare at each other, before Akito shook his head at Sena, the simple action seemingly draining the raven haired earthbender of her desire to fight. With that Akito brushed past Lin, still having not said a word, his huge strides taken him further away from her quickly.

Sena, for her part, simply straightened her uniform, giving one last glare at Lin. Finding no response, she hurried after Akito, leaving Lin once again alone in the corridors of a place that held no comforts for her.

* * *

**Well here's chapter ten. This one was sheer frustration to write; I had to fight it every step of the way and it certainly gave no quarter! At least it's finally out of the way. Sorry for taking so long to update, at least now I know never to promise an update when I know there's a good chance I wouldn't be able to keep it.**


End file.
